


Jackpot

by YouGoBabyVamp



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Gossip Girl (TV 2007) RPF
Genre: Chair nation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gossip Girl - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Parallels, Romance, S6 E1, did you say you want more instrospection, it was the first thing I've ever written so it makes sense, lots of sex and cuddling bc that's who they are, not to brag but I've been told it only gets better past chap 1, pillow talk and long overdue confessions, s5 finale, yeah I'm a hoe for dialogues and descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouGoBabyVamp/pseuds/YouGoBabyVamp
Summary: Chuck and Blair and their week-long reunion in a luxurious hotel in Monte Carlo; which memories have been made, which ones have resurfaced?It starts with a bet and it ends with a ring."I know. I think I'm a little scared too; thinking about our future together… I've dreamt about it and seen it vanish in front of my eyes so many times that now it just feels surreal" Chuck whispered, "but, we're in this together, we're Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair; I'll be there with you at every step, if you fall I'll catch you and if you cry I'll kiss the tears off your eyes."
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27





	1. Kindled Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> This multichapter One-Shot will fill the gap between the last episode in season five and the first episode in season six: I feel like 05x24 left a lot of things unsaid, as well as the emotional toll they both were enduring - not to mention the fact that we were robbed of their week long bliss in Monte Carlo.
> 
> This first chapter simply highlights the extremely different situations Chuck and Blair found themselves in; I just tried to give more insight to what has been shown to us.  
> I specifically split the chapter in Blair and Chuck’s POVs to be as exhaustive as I could about where they were at with their lives and their relationship.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck tried his best to say something, he really did, but the busy hall had suddenly gone silent just like he had, and he could do nothing but keep staring at the woman who just quite literally had flown to him.
> 
> "Will you be joining the game?” interrupted the dealer. Rapidly and exhaustively enough, eyes still locked, they answered him in unison: "Yes"

**_Blair_ **

From above, Port de Fontvieille looked just as beautiful and vibrant as Blair remembered. She couldn’t help but grin broadly as the image of dozens of yachts crammed in Monte Carlo grew closer and closer under the bright mediterrean sun.

However, even just barely a year since her first landing in the tiny airport, she was a completely different woman. Not only did she have one less royal fiancé at her side, but also (and more importantly), this time she wasn’t there to escape from her life; as it happens and as another twist of fate in her life, she came back to chase it.

  
  


* * *

**A week ago**

The few days before leaving for Paris with Eleonor had been frantically and carefully enlightening. In a matter of 48 hours, Blair had found herself set in both her career and life paths, leaving a failed best friend and a failed relationship behind.

Some delicate passages from her diaries had been leaked to Gossip Girl by none other than Serena, which had finally broken them apart just as Blair was finally getting everything back under her so-coveted control. 

And through these certain “delicate passages”, Serena had meant to show the world just how unsure Blair was about being with Daniel Humphrey. 

She just couldn’t feel sorry about it; Serena was done sitting and enduring Blair’s yet another denial over the most obvious fact: 

_“No, you’re the one who can’t move on, you’re still in love with Chuck and you still won’t admit it”,_ she managed to say before Blair kicked her out of her penthouse.

That simple truth felt like a sudden ice-cold shower, and it was that inalterable reality striking her once again; Blair had wondered if it had been really that bad to remind everyone, herself included, that she was rightfully doubting she could ever love anyone more than she still loved Chuck. 

She wrote that one last entry just weeks before, even before he came to her asking to team up with him once more. Surprisingly, she felt relieved he picked her and her notorious scheming skills. Their brief but well planned act at the gentlemen's club re-awakened a particularly numbed part of her spirit and it quickly made her realize just how much she had missed being fully...herself. 

_  
_ Her relationship with Dan was easy, it was like two old friends sharing their favorite pizza, buzzing over having the same niche opinions on their favorite books. She genuinely and shockingly liked it, and after a disastrous period of time she finally felt in control over something, over him (hell, she even felt superior to him) and most importantly, their relationship was just as predictable as the endings in her favorite movies. And there was hardly anything more numbing and comforting than that for a wounded Blair Waldorf. 

But was it enough? Was it really what she needed and wanted or was it what she simply thought _would_ be good for her?

Indeed, shortly after their first month of a partially drunk bliss, she found herself longing for “more”, for more stimulating days followed by more adventurous nights, for more elite events matched by more refined cocktails and socialites…

Not to mention, Blair was plainly and evidently (she was feeling way too edgy for her liking) missing steamier and longer hours in bed; she craved for more daring and unanticipated passions, and as someone would say, she could have used more action and less talking. 

And indeed, spending the whole day finally freeing and then being her mischievous, ignited, brilliant and multitasking-self with Chuck had made all of her wishes (and all that was lacking in her relationship with Dan) much more overwhelming and crystal clear; everything started to catch up with her without delay.

The day of the diary scandal, besides just causing her to do some damage-control, gave her the perfect opportunity to check in on Chuck, which was a habit she had just recently taken up again, almost unawarely.

He could tell by the second he glanced at her what a poor excuse that was.

 _“Why would I be hurt about something that was in your diary over a year ago, when we’ve been through so much since then, talked about everything, made amends... or is there some other reason you’re here? ...Maybe to tell me you and Dan broke up?”_ he guessed intuitively.

 _“No- ...we haven’t”_ and there she was doing that thing Chuck knew too well, where her eyes didn’t quite match her mouth.

She and Dan may have not broken up formally but she surely didn’t feel “his” at that moment anymore.. not that she ever truly did, for that matter.

And for as much of a mediocre partner Dan could be, he sure was an attentive observer who quickly picked up that newfound verve about her, tragically reminding him whom he was up against. Chuck Bass never really left the back of his mind this whole time. 

Besides, Blair was consciously dodging every question of his about their imminent summer together, which urged him to put her on an ultimatum: he’d had enough of her doubts and he most definitely wasn’t going to sit and wait for an “I love you” back that may never come.

Reality had hit her like it did everytime she woke up from a frantic dream. Blair felt exposed all of a sudden, and not only to the people reading her diaries but to herself as well _._ _  
  
_

The final straw, however, came from her very excited mother that evening. They were having a quick intimate chat facing the mirror, just as they always used to, when Blair confessed that she wasn’t fully sure which kind of “love” would be better for her. But that was an answer that only she could write for herself. 

_“Even moguls have hearts, my dear”_ Eleonor reminded her.

Blair did not have to feel pathetic nor weak, for letting herself embrace her vulnerability and her overwhelming feelings for Chuck; it was just the simple and very human nature of her amorous essence.

 _“Trust me Blair, there isn’t a woman out there more powerful than you are”_ Eleonor confirmed.

And that was the moment she belatedly asked her (thunderstruck) daughter how she felt about stepping in and taking over Waldorf Designs. She had most recently realized how grown-up and mature Blair had become, and she trusted her cultured upbringing and fashion expertise, no matter how she might have behaved in the past in order to achieve her goals.

Besides, Eleonor wanted no one else but her own fierce daughter to represent her legacy and she trusted in her to make the right choices - unknowing that giving that final validation was the last push Blair needed. 

She had undoubtedly faced some overdue confrontations that day (along with the diaries’ backlash); confrontations which piled up quickly and pulled her back to where she had always stood. 

For one thing, Blair had always admired her mother. She might have never expressed it out loud, but everything about Blair’s personality, from the clothes she wore to the words she spoke, demonstrated that she was, in fact, Eleonor’s most tenacious disciple. 

Truth is, Blair never really let herself consider taking her place: but it wasn’t because she didn’t want it, she just didn’t think she would be able to measure up to her mentor. Well, she didn’t, until that day.

And the next thing, no matter how many times she had tried to deny it to herself, she never stopped being in love with Chuck, and at once she was excitedly accepting of the fact she wouldn’t be able to love or want anyone else more. 

She especially did not intend to give up on him, not once more, nor to deprive herself of the unrivalled overflowing happiness that only Chuck was able to tailor for her.

Blair indeed simply and instantly forgot about Dan’s final call as she directed her town car to get her to the Empire Hotel. 

She was ready to be honest with Chuck and to vocalize out loud what she had cowered to admit for too many of the past months.

She quickly marched to the grand reception hall, stepping in smiling bright and proudly, just in time to hear Bartholomew Bass publicly destroying his son by erasing him from the same company Chuck had impressively committed himself to ever since he had cut bait.

Blair didn’t really have to pay attention to what that awful man was saying when Chuck was now standing behind him, seeming out of place with a quivering jaw and defeated, disillusioned eyes, absently looking at the floor. That scene was picture-perfect Bart’s parenting method and that alone told her everything she needed to know; it had become just all too familiar at this point.

She sat at the bar and waited for a bit, pondering whether it would have been wiser to talk to him the next day, but she just couldn’t leave him after what she had just witnessed. 

Blair knew that if there was a place Chuck liked to be on his own, it was the rooftop. She had climbed up the stairs, expecting to cross paths with Bart -she knew he would follow Chuck upstairs just to give him one last kill shot in private.  
Just as she anticipated, Blair found Chuck staring off into the dark distance, hands inside his pockets, his nostrils widened by his deep breathing.  
She couldn’t put together anything better than a heartfelt “ _I’m sorry_ ”; she knew there wasn’t much else to say when it came to Chuck’s father.

 _“I don’t want your pity”,_ he snapped back.

 _“I’m not here because I pity you”_ she sighed _“I’m here because it was time I was honest with you”._

 _S_ he couldn’t help but beam and smile softly at his hardened face as those three words, eight letters broke free from her flickering lips once more. 

Blair was almost gratified to see she had hit the mark as his eyes instantly turned watery _. “...I’m in love with you. I have tried to kill it, to run away from it but I can’t and I don’t want to anymore”._

But what came next, that, she had not quite expected right off the bat _. “So what?”_ he spluttered.  
At once, Blair felt that familiar little “crack” deep down her core, as it always would anytime something didn’t go as she had planned. 

It was just as if Blair had been a little kid again and her perfect, beautiful balloon had begun to slowly slip away from her tiny hand; because she had been captivated by the sparkly blinding lights at the luna park, because her grip had loosened up too much.

But she was no little kid anymore, she didn’t panic. She knew her beloved balloon wouldn’t go anywhere she intended to go, so she did not startle nor cry; instead, she only grasped tighter.

Blair had learned in the worst way that she couldn't let herself crumble before Chuck each time that a problem would emerge: she had to eventually grant him a separate space to grieve everytime that Bart ripped a little piece off his illogical and very much still present admiration and affection for him. 

And that’s why she was now quietly listening to Chuck, as he tried to regulate his words to somewhat disclose what was going on in his head: she knew his distress had nothing to do with his love for her, it hardly ever did, and it wasn’t even about the money he had lost to save her from her dowry catastrophe. 

Chuck simply and very suddenly found himself with no ground to stand on, he felt like nothing and he had finally realized that it was something he couldn’t accept anymore. 

She was thrilled to notice that the respect he had for himself was blossoming out of the reach of his father’s corrosive shadow, it was the dignity and the pride he slowly (and tentatively) managed to build over the past few years under her admiring eyes. 

Not only did he manage to survive and live without her during their darkest times, but he had also become a man in a way that his father never was. And she mutely vowed she would never misuse his unconditional love anymore.

Chuck was visibly hurt and disillusioned by Bart once more, she could feel it. Blair knew she couldn’t expect a love declaration in the state he currently was, besides she didn’t claim nor need to hear it right then. 

She understood at once that Bart drained his son of his last bit of peace of mind, 

and she perfectly knew how he liked to test Chuck and how he never allowed him to gloat over his achievements for more than 2 minutes. 

The truth was that Bart couldn’t bear the thought of his heir being a bigger man than him. 

And Blair knew Chuck had worked hard, sometimes even too hard, to demonstrate that he was worthy of the business he was running, to show that he could be successful. What’s more, _he_ knew that he was successful and ultimately he wouldn’t let Bart devour his personal victories anymore.

“ _I don’t wanna be Mr Blair Waldorf. I'm Chuck Bass_.” he said, almost tearfully.

“ _I know you are_ ,” she thought, as he swiftly walked away, leaving her standing alone but relieved that she could finally recognise the Chuck she was so in love with.

Blair’s memory of a grief-stricken 17-year-old Chuck, yelling that same sentence on top of the Victrola just 3 years before, was still too vivid in her mind for her to forget how he used to suppress his pain. 

Bart’s departure had crashed on him so suddenly, turning him inconsolable and empty, and Blair had to watch him almost give up on his own life, numbing each part of himself over the craziest trial Bart had ever condemned him to. 

But the Chuck she had just talked to on top of his Empire proved to her, and especially to himself, that he was no longer a careless lost soul: Chuck evolved into a steady and proud man who wouldn’t surrender anymore; _Chuck was her man_ and she wouldn’t let him slip away. 

* * *

**Today**

Blair checked her phone as soon as she had service again when the little private aircraft touched ground.

“Well, I’m glad to hear you could ditch your boss mom so fast, she must really know your pretty heart.

So here’s the plan: we’re hitting the casino around 9 tonight...Well, let’s say 10 in case our Chuck takes one more nap this afternoon, making us late at the restaurant... again. 

We’re staying at the Hérmitage, it’s easy to find in this tiny loop of a state, just follow the tasteless flags on the one avenue that exists.

Thanks for sending me your passport scan by the way, I already had you checked-in. AND I’ll have the concierge take Chuck’s suitcases to the baroque master suite -seaview- once you get your key. You’re welcome, I know I’m the best but I’m also rooting for you two. And I want to root for you two from a room floors away from yours.

See you later Blair.”

Blair rolled her eyes at Jack’s last voicemail: his questionable humour was a never-ending story, but she was grateful to him for helping her out with this Chuck situation; they both thought it was time to act and give him the sweet little push he was silently waiting for. 

Moreover, they both knew he was missing Blair, but they also knew that he was too stubborn to reply to any of her last dozens messages (and calls) until he and Jack had secured themselves enough money to get back inside of Bass Industries.  
She was now in her cab, waiting for Jack’s “ _all clear_ ” text, signaling her that Chuck was snoozing his grumpiness away. 

Once inside their palace-looking hotel, she quickly got her keycard and took the elevator up to the top floor.

She could shame Jack for a whole lot of things, but when it came to _grandeur_ , he was just as much a Bass as Chuck was. 

At a first glance, the suite didn’t look spacious enough for a long stay (or so she had thought at that moment), but it did look sumptuous, true to the baroque style, almost royal but not that kind of royal she grew nauseous of, it was a particularly darker regal style she loved. 

Her eyes somewhat instinctively fell on the tall, wide mirror placed in a very interesting way at the left corner of the room -but she would go back to that just a bit later. 

She then took some seconds to admire the flaming red and bronze soft silky duvets splashed on the big canopy bed; and the night blue and gold drapes that were elegantly plunging down to the many lustrous damasked pillows. 

The whole place actually was relentlessly luxurious: crystal lamps and _retro_ styled _appliques_ soaked the room with a sensuous shimmer; a graceful vase filled with fresh red and yellow roses was sitting next to crystal chalices on top of the little glassy night table. 

Cherry on top was the broad window through which the harbour casted its warm coloured glow, igniting the ochre and dark red tapestry imbued in both the carpeted floor and the wallcovering. 

It was a voluptuous delight - and she hadn’t even checked the en-suite bathroom yet.

By the time she stopped marveling at her new surroundings, Blair was famished. 

She quickly showered and then called room service; some _pâtes aux fruits de mer_ and a flute of her favorite italian rosé would give her plenty of energy and the aphrodisiacs, too, would have done the trick.

A couple hours later her outfit and make-up were perfectly in place, and as she was gazing upon the slowly swaying boats outside, Jack sent her his last signal: 

“ _You can come now, we’ve just had a great round_ . _We’re good_ ”

It was time to go. She gave a last-minute fix to the hairdo down her bare back and checked her dress once more before turning the lights off: she had picked a beautiful original Waldorf design, whose bright red and gold embroidery mirrored both the reverberating moonlight gloss outside and the blazing fire she felt arising in herself.

She had never been more ready to gamble in her life.

* * *

**_Chuck_ **

Chuck’s sluggish and just too decorous conduct in Australia wasn’t exactly what Jack had in mind when, just months back, he invited his little nephew to come visit him down-under 

“ _Chuck? - Oh come on now, it’s way too early for bedtime. It’s not even that chill outside and surfing season never ends here; the girls will be out in waves tonight. Just… I would like us to get outta here before we start our tour de force_ ” Jack complained, as he spotted his nephew already laying down in his gray robe but energetically typing on his overheated laptop.

“ _Jack, I’m jet lagged by a lot. And may I remind you again that business and research are strictly what I came here to do_ '' Chuck sighed “I _wouldn’t have wasted 22 hours travelling to my least favorite hemisphere if what I was looking for were random girls and diversion. Besides, I still feel awkward about you hiding my resurrected father_ ” he sneered.

“ _God knows that Jesus would be more fun than you, nephew. I told you: dear Bartholomew made sure he didn’t leave a single trace of his movements in Portugal. And anyways, before we can dig up the dirt we need new money, and a lot of it_.” Jack huffed.

He was happy to team up with Chuck again, and this time they needed a plan against Bart himself: nothing would draw them closer than getting their vindication on the big bad man who stole their jobs and future capital. 

Jack had envisioned their collaboration to be like it had been the year before, when Chuck indulged him with call girls and other diversified entertainment while working against Thorpe. 

But, much to Jack’s dismay, their past few days were nothing like that: Chuck had been lazy ever since he touched _Aussie_ ground. He was no fun and just slept too much - even for someone with a 20-some hours jetlag. He drank half the amount of scotch his uncle had ordered specifically for him; he even refused to meet Daisy, one of Jack’s dearest and closest friends at the best strip-club the city could offer. 

Chuck was simply cranky and unimpressed the whole time and his uncle felt he’d had his fill of being reprimanded by his nephew every other hour.

Chuck had been busy and buried in his laptop so constantly that Jack was left clueless as to what was _actually_ going on until that very same evening. 

He was surprised to see Chuck's phone abandoned on the dining table, it was unusual of him. Intrigued, Jack decided at once to be his nosy self and have a look at the now-buzzing device, and that's when it all hit him; a new notification had lit up Chuck’s phone screen and the long message (and call) queue was grouped under one name: _Blair_. 

He scrolled down and noticed that she had tried to reach Chuck every 3-4 hours every day during the past week -with the one exception of a longer gap during her nighttime.

 _“Not this again”_ Jack thought immediately. Yet he couldn’t help but grin to himself: how did it take him this long to figure this out?

Reconnecting with Chuck taught Jack that it was just better to not pressure him into talking about his relationship with Blair: he guiltily knew that the couple had been through hell way too many times already. But oddly enough, that was also the reason why he picked up Chuck’s phone, slipped out to the balcony and took the matter into his own hands.

“Blair? Yes hello sunshine- yeah no, it’s Jack, sorry. Chuck’s currently in his sarcophagus, for a change. 

Listen, something is bothering him, he’s cranky like a bitter spinster, he’s not drinking enough and you wouldn’t believe how mismatched his outfits are these days (...) 

No no, don’t worry, he’s good Blair, I mean, he’s as mad as a bull obviously, but he’s doing fine. Although, something is bugging his head at all times, besides risking poverty I mean, and I know you’re better than an aspirin for him (...)

Yes Blair, I noticed that he’s been avoiding you, but he’s obsessed with taking Bart down and doesn’t want to drag you into it, I suppose. I know he misses you, it’s evident by the way he keeps his mind on this tight leash so that it can’t wander back to you… which is also stressing ME out (...)

Yeah, I agree. He’s stubborn, it has to be a surprise. (...) Yes, he will let you help eventually. Where are you located now? (...)

Wait, that’s perfect, we’re heading to the Swiss Casino in 48 hours, I can fly us to Monte Carlo the morning after. That has to be like, an hour flight or so from Paris right? When is the soonest you can get to us? (...)

Ok Blair, give us a couple days to come back up and get set and we’ll be there.”

* * *

**A week ago**

_“Family business”._ As crazy as it was to have his father back, Chuck couldn’t stop envisioning the two of them running their Bass empire as a dynamic, powerful duo on an equal footing. 

He had been forced to mourn this scenario at once when Bart had disappeared; but now it absurdly started to look more like a reality rather than a foolish dream of an overprivileged billionaire kid.

But as it all too often happened in Chuck’s life, the happy bubble quickly turned out to be a time bomb, damaging him one more time.  
He had spent that afternoon making sure that absolutely everything would be perfectly ready in place for the Bass Industries celebration happening a few hours later, where a very proud Chuck would give the opening speech to his father’s comeback.

Bart had recently been flattering Chuck about how well he had been handling business during his absence, he really acted like he felt appreciative and genuinely satisfied of his son; but alas, Bart was just a tragically good actor. 

He could never restrain himself too long from toying with Chuck, and that day he just had to test him once more and prove to him that he still was bearing the most unforgivable shame a man could display to his eyes: being in love. 

That’s why he deceptively returned Chuck the engagement ring he meant to give Blair, and so he pushed him to follow his heart.

For the very last time in his life Chuck let himself be oblivious to his father’s true intentions, and besides, he couldn’t quite believe that once again, this ring came back to him.

Although Blair didn’t explicitly sound as single as he hoped she would that day, Gossip Girl gave him the opportunity to re-read about five times what she had very recently written in her diary: “ _what if I can’t love anyone more than I love Chuck_?”

That was, in a classic Waldorf subtext, another example of “ _yes I know that, no I won’t say it just yet_ ”. 

A door that he had tried to keep shut for some time now, had suddenly swung open again in the back of his head: he could actually picture himself, maybe sometime soon, surprising Blair with the grand gesture he’d been, for years now, dreaming to make.

Chuck sincerely and heart-warmingly accepted his father’s thoughtful backing, which set Bart off to give his son the final blow: Chuck will never become a real man, and to him he was nothing but a weak kid.

Later that night indeed, Bart’s one-sided game had finally unfolded right under Chuck’s appalled eyes; Bart took his centre stage back in the Bass company and by doing so, he intended to cut his son out like a bad penny.

And just like it had been for Blair that same day, everything had hit Chuck at once. 

For one thing, he ultimately had absolute proof that Blair had never stopped loving him, no matter how he’d hoped she could find something better than what he thought he could offer her. And she obviously was who he would always want to be with, there simply was no changing that: Blair was and always will be his only one. 

And the next thing, Bart never wanted, nor appreciated, nor respected him. 

What’s more is the certainty that he was just a god-awful, manipulative man who had no interest in taking a step further than what could turn into a profit for himself alone. 

It was a mere, cruel truth Chuck had tried to silence and deny all his life, but now he finally and genuinely believed it.

Chuck went up to the rooftop to find some silent solace; staring at his city glimmering in the dark always brought some calmness back to him.

It didn’t last long though, as Bart followed him up to better explain what he had just done, just in case Chuck wasn’t feeling punished enough as he would hope.

“ _I was right. You still pine over Blair like a teenager, you’ll never grow up_ ”, Bart declared “ _You’d give everything up for a girl who did nothing but toy with you all year_ ”.

Chuck knew he wasn’t a kid anymore and he knew that he had become successful with the empire he built for himself, without his father’s help. 

But Bart was partially right about one thing: Chuck had always put Blair first and he couldn’t deny that by doing so, he sometimes led himself to gruesome and desperate depths that he now just couldn’t bear anymore. 

He slowly and painfully learned how to not annihilate himself each time he went through something unpleasant, which ultimately unveiled that he couldn’t let himself hand his existence over to anyone other than himself. 

He’d had simply evolved to the revelation that the entirety of his existence just couldn’t depend on the current state of his relationship with Blair, which, no matter how much they loved each other, couldn’t always be a constant 24/7 bliss. 

The past few years had taught him just how dangerous and reckless that could be. There had been times he didn’t care about living or dying, when his heartache made him numb to even feel anything; and his recovery had been so slow that there was no way he would lose himself again. What changed is that Chuck simply stopped relying on Blair alone to keep himself alive. That was not the way to love her right, and that was not the way to respect himself, either.

Moments after Bart left, Blair had showed up too. Chuck didn’t manage to reflect too much, but some part of him, deep down, suggested that she as well, might have come there to scold him; it wouldn’t have been the first time that year, either.

“ _Chuck… I’m sorry_ ”, she said, and it stung.

“ _I don’t want your pity_ ”, Chuck snapped back. He may have not intended to be, but he was bitter.

“ _I love you. I’m in love with you_ ”... “ _We can be together, isn’t that what you wanted?_ ”

Chuck was mentally so far away already, that his senses took in what Blair had just said, before he consciously could too.

Oh Blair, of course it was. It _still_ was. But Chuck was in no place to give her the romantic embrace under the stars she might have wanted. 

He certainly loved Blair with all his being, he had always put her on a pedestal ever since he could remember (and he had no real intention of stopping doing so) but now that Bart took everything from him, his most pressing priority had changed.

“ _You have me_ ”, Blair comforted him.

“ _It’s not enough,_ ” Chuck tearfully replied, and with difficulty.  
His heart skipped a beat like it always did everytime he heard Blair say those three words and eight letters to him. He trusted her more than anyone else.

But that night had set Chuck off to a battle to win his dignity and his achievements back, and he absolutely had to do that before he could let himself focus on Blair again. Besides, he couldn’t just forgive and forget so fast, either. 

In time, both of them learnt that quick fixes can’t heal deep wounds: Blair would have to realize on her own that she had, even if unknowingly, disrespected him. 

Chuck knew he did nothing but love her and support every single thing she had done the past year, and so he thought it was in his right to not overlook her lies like he used to do when they were younger.  
Chuck wasn’t angry at her, nor did he expect her to make a list of apologies like he had once done: he simply realized that if he had been able to pursue her while at his worst, then she could just as well pursue him now while at her best. And if they were to be together for good, they both had to lay everything out to the table.

* * *

  
  


**Tonight**

“ _I can’t even express how glad I am to be leaving this little hole of a country soon, nephew. I’m pretty sure I’ve been to golf courts bigger than this place... to think this could’ve been Blair’s playground when Manhattan literally exists? Beyond me_ ” Jack teased as he fixed his tie.

Chuck couldn’t help but jolt a little at the sound of Blair’s name, but he was really (and finally) at ease that evening, feeling sort of invincible; and how could he not be, when they had just hit a good number of 0’s the day before. 

But there was just something about that night: it might have been the warm spring breeze coming from the sea or the delicious blue lobster and _Oscietra_ caviar he just had, but Chuck could’ve sworn there was something galvanizing in the air, invigorating.

“ _I couldn’t care less where we are if that means we can get ourselves back to where we need to be, Jack. And aside from that, I’m feeling extremely lucky tonight._ ” Chuck grinned to himself in the mirror. 

He felt like everything, well almost everything, was falling back into place now that he left his miserable _Aussie_ stopover behind and was stationed in one of the most lavish, most decadent and ostentatious corners of Europe; and that felt absolutely rejuvenating, not to mention auspicious.

“ _HA- are you now? I have to admit it Chuck, I really thought you were gonna need me to IV you with my emergency saline in Australia, you looked like you forgot to bring your spirits with you_ ” Jack laughed.

“ _Such a dear uncle. So, are we set? I want to start our first round soon so that we don’t miss the most gullible looking card dealer. And it’s scotch o’clock as well_ ”, Chuck teased, as he checked his impeccable looks once more: he finally felt like wearing his best tuxedo and his favourite pearl colored bowtie after a long time.

The casino in Montecarlo was dashing and hustling, and it looked like something Fitzgerald would write to describe his own Las Vegas. 

The main gambling hall wasn’t probably as spacious as Chuck would have liked, but the suffused golden shimmer of the chandeliers, the constant murmuring and the clinking sounds of champagne glasses made the place pretty appealing.

Chuck and Jack’s luck had confirmed itself that night already, when they managed to find free seats at the table of a young, newbie dealer awaiting new opponents.

And as expected, Chuck’s first round of bets under his uncle’s guidance (under his _card-counting_ skill, to be more exact) had ended with rather impressive piles of chips.

Nobody would really say that one can _cheat_ at Blackjack, but to win, one _does_ need a certain amount of luck, money AND technique; and the Basses certainly had the whole package.

“ _Stay at S17_ ”, Jack recommended from behind his high stool.

A few glasses of scotch later, Chuck was waiting to place a new bet, calmly staring at his Rolex ticking towards 10:45 pm, as the most unexpected and striking sound shook him back to reality.

“ _Is there a seat available?_ ” asked a very cristaline, steady voice.

Chuck turned into stone. He was sure his brain had just deceived him: this just couldn't be possibly happening.

He restrained himself for a millisecond to make sure his hearing was working just fine; he knew the voice he’d just heard could only belong to _that_ one person, and besides, _the_ scent got to him first: Chanel n5. 

The brisk realization almost made him bolt from his seat, but no muscle in his body was commanding him to leave: he absolutely had no intention to run away from that moment of ecstasy.

  
  
  


“ _Here, take mine_ ”, Jack grinned playfully, before walking out on a dazed, frozen Chuck and a very resolute looking Blair.

Chuck became aware at once that he very much got played, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel irritated, as unpleasant a rarity as it was for him.

Blair was now sitting at his left, still looking more like a vision rather than a person, as her eyes instantly locked with his. 

Blair was attentively staring back at Chuck, immovably, letting the seconds fill their silent but clear understanding; even if she was thrilled to be finally with him again, she was as calm and determined as ever before.

Before trying to put together enough words to make a logical sequence of sounds, Chuck took a few seconds to actually _look_ at her. 

He tried his best to not appear too much a fool as he glanced at Blair’s beautiful, stoic yet loving face. 

Her compelling aura was casting its own glow: she was ravishing beyond belief in her flamboyant red dress, and it had been some time since Chuck last saw her flash such a piercing glare.

“ _You’ve fought for me all year. I’ve come to fight for you_ ” she asserted, her plump red lips curving in a brief smile.

Chuck tried his best to say something, he really did, but the busy hall had suddenly gone silent just like him, and he could do nothing but keep staring at the woman who just quite literally had flown to him.

“ _You said I'd always bet against you. But this time I’m all in_ ” Blair continued, just as Chuck could see her place her hefty stack of chips on the velvety board.

Blair did not come to play, she came to win and to prove to Chuck, once and for all, that she wasn't overreaching when she had promised him that she would always love him and be there for him. Besides, she could count on the fact that Chuck simply could not resist his indomitable, inevitable Waldorf.

“ _Don’t look so surprised Bass; did you really think I’d sit back and watch you tackle this one alone with Jack?_ ” Blair murmured; Chuck was a statue with heart shaped eyes, his mind in a whirlwind. 

“ _Will you be joining the game?_ ” interrupted the dealer. Rapidly and exhaustively enough, eyes still locked, they answered him in unison: “ _Yes._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means an experienced writer and this is the first chapter, meaning it's supposed to get better as I write more!  
> English has basically become my third language now, so please let me know if you think I should write shorter phrases or if you have any other tips for me!  
> And finally, special thanks to Cristina, for being patient and understanding and for checking my characterizations. And to Rebecca, thanks for being the best editor ever! 
> 
> And thanks to you for reading :)  
> M


	2. Lucid Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are devious, and I love you” she told him by instinct, these words being so natural to her that she didn’t really have to think about it twice.  
> “I love you too”. Chuck couldn’t stop himself from saying it this time. Or ever again.
> 
> Blair kissed him at once, her eyes gleaming with relief. She foolishly let herself, for the very last time in her life too, consider the possibility that he might not say it back.  
> “Remember when it took you over a calendar year to tell me that” she teased him.  
> “You’re never going to let that go, aren’t you?” Chuck teased her back, lightly squeezing her thigh. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This is my first time ever writing actual smut, I hope it’s somewhat decent! I imagine their intimacy to be a balance of emotion and intensity, as both of them are very sexually driven and in love. Reuniting after so long must’ve been special as well, I think.  
> -I didn’t want to be extremely graphic: I have 0 practice with writing that and this chapter didn’t feel like the right context for it.  
> -I referenced quite a few scenes/quotes of theirs from each season, I hope you pick up on them!  
> -I loved writing this chapter so I hope you’ll enjoy it just as much

**Chapter II  
Lucid dreaming**

_This is a good a place to fall as any_

_We'll build our altar here_

_You had Jesus on your breath_

_And I caught Him in mine_

_Sweating out confessions_

_The undone and the divine_

_This is His body, this is His love_

_Such selfish prayers and I can't get enough_

* * *

Blair was suddenly shaken awake from her light slumber by a cold shiver, as it rolled down her exposed back.

Her right arm and leg, however, were still covered and felt comfortably warm around Chuck's dormant body, causing her to realize that he'd been pulling the duvet in his sleep. And she was almost surprised to admit that she'd missed that, too.

Yawning softly against a silky pillow, Blair gave a quick check at her surroundings now that the room started to come alive with the first morning lights, and she grinned.

The baroque carpet around their bed was sprinkled with every single piece of their clothing, reaching an impressive distance; they literally had flown off.

Chuck's pearly collar must've been the first to go, as it was still laying near the door, close to where Blair's dress had been taken off and then landed towards the window, apparently.

As conscious as she was, Blair was still very sleepy; her eyes were puffed and obviously not rested enough. She and Chuck had been rolling in and out of bed all night, taking just some minutes-long naps between their unreasonable rounds of lovemaking.

They eventually gave in to their exhaustion as morning hit, " _minutes before sunrise_ " she thought, smiling to herself; the only way she could remember that was from the memory of the daybreak's mellow light reflecting in his eyes, seconds before he last kissed her and then collapsed at her side.

And at her side, he was now sleeping deeply and peacefully, his regular breaths inviting Blair to curl back to him; she slowly sneaked under the duvet again and placed a delicate kiss to his chest, inhaling the remaining traces of Dior.

Again at ease and next to him, she started to doze off to the sound of the morning waves and Chuck's soft, steady breathing: Blair thought back at what had happened the evening before, as she still couldn't quite believe that it had occurred at all. After a brief first shock, they had a marvelous time raking in some big money and celebrating in a daze, working themselves up to what they liked to do the most after dark.

Smiling at that thought, Blair allowed herself to recollect some of those recent memories as she fell back into oblivion …

* * *

_**The night before** _

It took Chuck exactly five minutes to loosen up after the fleeting moment of shock of having Blair right there with him; the whole scene still looked like a dream.

Blair had come to him, for him, and although he had had a sense she might've been in France too, he was still happy to figure out what was the reason behind his prophetic sensation all day.

As for Blair, she was just enjoying the fact that she managed to surprise Chuck like she wanted, and she was especially glad to notice a more relaxed and serene expression beaming on his face.

She had no doubt that their last encounter had been an exception to their usual banter, but she was still relieved that they'd instantly acted as if no pain had ever struck their lives before.

" _Well, look at you trusting providence instead of questioning it_! _You must have telepathically sensed my excitement coming here today_ " Blair joked, as Chuck won yet another fortunate sum.

" _I certainly must have. By the way, you look devastating, as always. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, you completely... caught me off guard, Blair_ " he softly chortled.

They hadn't had much chance to talk yet by then, both of them being focused on their rounds, with Jack silently helping them win their bets.

Besides, it's not like there was going to be any serious conversation any time soon, either.

Chuck and Blair had been sitting for an hour now and, though occupied with the game, a familiar and electrifying tension rapidly started to fill the tiny space separating their bodies. And once it saturated that space, the sensation then took up their skin, gliding up like a tide, incessantly tingling their ignited receptors.

The wins, the alcohol, the aphrodisiacs, the adrenaline rush of being there (and them being Chuck and Blair) were _not_ making it easy to just sit and relax for much longer anymore; it was just so unnatural for them to not be touching at all.

Their breathing was growing heavy and they tried to be careful enough to not go any further than brushing against each other, fully aware and reminiscent of how dangerous that could be.

Their history had taught them, among other things, that reuniting after a long separation was never going to be anything remotely near quiet or controlled: their thighs and hands had collided only a few times and those minor frictions alone caused both of them to jolt and exhale under their breaths.

By midnight, Jack had wanted out of that casino as much as Chuck and Blair did.

And that's how, in a matter of fifteen minutes, they had wrapped up their bets, secured their new loaded checks and hopped on the first taxi available back to the _Hérmitage_ , uncomfortably sharing the quick ride with a very smiley Jack.

" _Well, dear family, I wish you both a good night_ ", he smirked, as he and his associates stepped towards the elevators. " _Just be careful, the French can be very susceptible and we want to preserve our American dignity, don't we?"_ he winked and then disappeared inside the vacant elevator.

" _And so here we are_ " teased Blair, almost quavering. " _...here we are_ ", Chuck smiled back at her " _...an-"_

" _...and we can talk tomorrow_ " she reassured him, knowing that connecting physically and in their own intimacy had always been the key to unload their bottled up feelings, to then pour them out into a more relaxed and outspoken communication.

Once together in the elevator, Blair and Chuck kept up their silent stare, quite dying with the anticipation they'd built in the past couple hours. The time bomb was ticking louder.

Their eyes suggested that they'd definitely thought about it, but they did _not_ dare do more than simply glancing at each other, letting their mutual attraction keep the blood boiling; they wanted, needed and quite deserved a more suitable space.

The distance separating the elevator doors to their master suite at the end of the corridor seemed way longer than it really was; they paced to it as fast and composed as they could.

Once at the door, Blair struggled to open her purse to find her keycard; her hands were shaky at this point, causing Chuck to silently snort. " _Bass, don't you even dare_ ", she huffed, but she smiled too.

When she finally slid the key, Chuck opened one of the fastest doors of his life; and once they were past it, it was done for: further talking would have to wait.

The door was still shutting behind them when Blair instantly dropped her purse and key to the ground and turned to pull Chuck closer to her by his jacket, rushing her ravenous lips to his mouth; she had been looking forward to this precise moment for too long now.

Instinctively, Chuck responded to her obvious demand, clasping his hands around her back as she pressed against his chest, her left hand running up his arm to grip hard on his shoulder.

He was once again caught off guard, not expecting her to be _this_ voracious just yet; she truly had been missing him physically just as much as emotionally, and as this realization hit Chuck, a kindred passionate, greedy force sprang from within him, ready to meet hers.

Chuck kissed her back thoroughly and hungrily, yet carefully, to let her mouth connect to his and to set their tongues in motion: he took her flavour in, tasting the faint traces of champagne on her warm, lush breath.

In a wink, they swayed a step closer to the bed, as if they'd been 17 again and caught in a slow dance at the ball.

His hands ran frantically up to her neck and down to her back, their lips still stroking rhythmically, as Blair grasped his bowtie and tore his shirt collar open. Their urgency to merge skin-to-skin was becoming unbearable.

Pausing for one split second, they took a mental image of the desire that was now igniting their faces; they both had missed being with someone so hungry and desperate to be with them, and they both were absolutely certain they were each other's only competition.

No matter how many different partners both have had in the past, nobody else has been able to get even near Chuck's knowledge and instinctive expertise of Blair's personality and body.

Just as nobody else besides Blair had been able to establish such a profound, intimate and emotional involvement with him during sex; they were unmistakably each other's ultimate match.

They kissed for a few seconds more, ardently, as Blair's fingers clutched back at his shoulders, not wasting any second to reconnect their bodies.

Slowly guiding her towards the bed, Chuck helped her out of her now unzipped robe, while her lips were still constantly responding to his raining kisses; he then threw both her dress and his jacket somewhere away from the bed, there was no way Chuck would care about that now.

Before getting down with her, he gave a quick glance at Blair's gracious figure now wrapped in a beautiful black two-piece, as it was elegant but revealing enough to expose most of her pearly skin to the moonlight; he was on fire.

Taking in his lustful admiration, Blair dragged him to her at once and straddled on top of him, eager to take her turn to control their scene.

She bent down, offering the left side of her neck to his starved lips, as well as inviting him to trail his palms up and down her spine and grab at her hips the way he liked; she knew her Chuck so well.

They took their time to make out deeply, intensely, and expertly, reminiscent of the many afternoons spent on Blair's bed some years back, when hiding their blooming affair from those who wouldn't understand - or approve.

They could now mutually feel the heat of the other's clear arousal, as they were grinding their cores against each other's over the fabrics that still kept them apart.

But instead of hurrying, they let that libidinous sensation drive them even wilder; " _never say no to a long foreplay if you have the time and the skill_ " Chuck had told Blair once, and after testing that theory with him an indefinite number of times, she could only agree.

Minutes passed until their moans turned to deeper, throaty sounds, and her pressure hardened on him, cueing him to flip her over: Blair's eyes were now flaring up in lust, making a wordless but obvious request to Chuck to finally devote himself to her demanding pleasure. She was an open book that he knew quite literally by heart.

He rapidly stripped from his shirt and they both gasped in surprise when a few cards and poker chips scattered across the mattress. Chuck had almost forgotten he'd brought back some lucky tokens with him: he thought they would be a fun, aesthetic souvenir for their idea of _making memories_.

Eager to kiss as many inches of her skin as he could, he plunged down to her now shimmery neck and chest; seconds later, Blair was already purring in his ears and gripping tighter at his hair, which signalled him once again that she was demanding for more than friction.

He kept kissing her passionately, distributing his attention to her mouth, her neck and wherever his lips would fall, as his free hand unclasped her bra, freeing her breasts.

The brisk contact of his lips brushing over her rosy nipples caused her to jolt and moan a little louder. " _Chuck-_ " she gasped for air.

He smiled at that glorious sound, but he perfectly knew what she meant to tell him; he pulled back for a second to reach down to the hem of her panties to finally take them off.

He skillfully slid them down her thighs, soaking up in that erotic gesture he'd always loved to do; but taking in her scent and the weight of the moistened fabric was the last straw he could take.

Chuck unzipped his pants as fast as he'd ever remembered doing, not wanting to waste time in getting fully naked that moment.

He only allowed himself to glare at her in admiration: she was now completely exposed to his eyes and too much time had passed since he last lost himself in that bewitching vision.

Chuck would obviously never forget where each one of her beauty marks is located; nor how lidded and sultry her eyes always got when she was aroused. And he especially could never fail to recognize that uniquely sweet, warm scent she exuded everytime they made love.

Every slight detail of Blair had been imprinted to his mind irrevocably the night of their first time; and Chuck was now feeling as delirious and lustful as he did years ago, on that very same night they'd spent together in his limo.

Blair gave him a quizzical, comedic glance: " _Did you miss me?"_ she smirked. She was now, too, looking at him: her eyes racing from side to side of his manly appearance, with her teeth sinking into her lips like she unawarely did everytime things turned steamy.

" _You have no idea_ ", he breathed out, rushing back in her embrace. " _Me too_ " panted Blair, locking her lips to his once more.

With an effortless, smooth thrust, she took him in entirely, causing both of them to catch their breath and moan against each other's lips. At once, that bursting, complete sensation reminded them both exactly just how much they had longed to feel each other that incomparable way again. Blair wanted to articulate a heartfelt " _I missed you_ " but she was so overpowered that she let her eyes do that part, certain that he could read it from them.

She instantly locked her legs tight around his body, knowing that he adored being held to her core just as much as she loved guiding him through the pressure of her thighs, just to meet her perfectly.

And then they were making love for the first time that night, and it was primitive, greedy, and frantic, although they both managed to make it last much longer than expected.

They were simply, authentically enjoying each other's embrace, two magnets slamming in collision, moaning loudly and breathing in each other's skin; they could've sworn they were hallucinating at some point.

This intimate, visceral moment was so long overdue that Chuck and Blair had forgotten where and when, how and why; it was only them finally feeling as one again, wordlessly but intensely demonstrating to one another just how terrified they had been at the thought of losing each other completely.

" _OOH- MYY- GOOOOOD-_ ", Blair cried, gasping for air. A wide, satisfied smile exploded on her face seconds after; she could almost feel her eyes turn watery.

Now, that was a feeling she had been yearning for: " _how was that real_ " she thought, slowly coming down from her high and the most powerful orgasm of her life (so far).

" _Do… that… again…_ " she gasped slowly, and with some difficulty.

" _What's the rush-... We've got all the time in the world_ ", Chuck replied, panting as well.

He had barely managed to finish that sentence when his lips got suddenly locked with Blair's once again, her body rolling back on top of him.

They truly had their whole life together ahead. And it was exactly that realization that led Blair and Chuck to one of the very basic, important decisions for their future: they wouldn't have missed one more second of their perfectly overwhelming and intoxicating bliss, ever again.

The rest of the night proceeded slowly as they kept pleasuring each other as many times as their exhaustion could support their carnal demands.

They kissed and intertwined their bodies incessantly and in a variety of ways, dozing off here and there, but always glued to each other's skin and lingering enough just to regain the strength to start anew.

They had genuinely lost count of the times, although they'd placed a bet on that number too, that night.

* * *

_**Morning** _

An uncomfortable, heating stream of light was aiming right to Chuck's brow, waking him up at once by mid morning.

Besides feeling his face warming up to the sunlight, he was at once aware of Blair too, as she was pressed to his right side, snoozing delicately.

As sticky and sweltering as he felt, he still decided not to move; this had been the first time Chuck woke up to her again, after the longest separation they'd gone through in their lives. And he smiled, thinking about how they hopefully would never have to experience that again.

He spent some minutes resting his eyes, breathing into Blair's untidy hair and caressing her back gently, immersed in the warmth of their bed. These little gestures had turned into such a natural routine for him during the years, and he had missed it dearly.

Blair became conscious shortly after, as Chuck's temperature heated up with his awakening body by the minute; besides, she recognized the pulse within his chest beating strongly in her ear.

" _Oh, hi there_ ", he beamed, feeling Blair's eyelashes fluttering against his chest. " _Hii, good mawnin_ ", she mumbled with a sleepy voice.

She dragged her hand out of the sheets to go caress his cheek (without really having to look where to find it), as he turned his back to the window, covering her from the piercing sunlight.

Finally face to face, they smiled at each other for a second: Chuck's upper body was glowing with the morning light, with his ruffled hair and shiny, still greedy eyes.

Blair thought he was looking very seductive all of a sudden, just like all of a sudden she was wide awake, feeling a more visceral hunger taking over the one caused by her missing breakfast.

He immediately returned the hurried and enthusiastic look she gave him; and just like that, they agreed with a kiss on what was going to be the best start to their first day together, no words needed.

As overworked and sweaty as they were, they managed to make love for the next two hours strenuously, both feeling reinvigorated by the sleep they'd gathered at daybreak; it was just difficult for them to take their hands off each other when they had months of missing closeness to catch up on.

Besides, that bright morning shine was drawing light tricks on their skin, turning the sight into something closer to heaven than earth; and that was a scene they would regret to miss.

It was then 1pm and the third time Blair woke up that day. She ended up to the left side of the bed after their recent antics, collapsing and snuggling on Chuck's chest; and as much as she didn't want to leave him, she just couldn't put off her visit to the bathroom any longer.

Quietly and not wanting to wake a hungry Bass on the loose, she dragged herself to her feet and glanced outside, taking in the shiny harbor view; and she grinned, thinking about what the Grimaldi's would say about her current stay in their meager country.

Blair headed to the majestic marmbled bathroom to freshen up and wipe the smudged make up off her face; she chuckled to her own reflection, as she looked terribly tired but somewhat still glowing in exaltation. This was definitely going to be the best vacation she's had in a very long time.

Now that her skin was back to its cool and smooth normality, Blair put on a light silk robe and nothing more; she had the blissful certainty she wouldn't need to wear actual clothes in the upcoming hours, days even.

Stepping back to their room some minutes later, Blair found that Chuck had woken up and sat up in bed, and he was now holding a silvery tray with two cups of coffee and a very juicy looking cherry pie.

" _I thought we could use some sustenance_ " he hummed, " _it's past lunchtime apparently but I asked for something sweet, I hope you don't mind. I was craving pie for some reason_ " Chuck smirked like a devil, alluding to a very specific inside joke they role-played many times.

" _That I could tell, you made it very clear last night. And this morning_ ", she beamed '' _Besides I always want sweet stuff whenever I wake up_ ", she stated. " _Me too_ ", Chuck smirked, again.

Blair sat next to him and kissed him deeply as she reached for her cup of coffee. "- _mmh french kissing in the sunlight, Blair? This place has put a spell on you_ " he said with a grin.

" _Yes, it's the place obviously, what else could it be?_ ", she hummed in a very mellow tone.

" _Speaking of spells, I should probably call my mother and tell her I'm going to be trapped here for some time like a Rapunzel in her expensive, sex tower. Disappearing for days isn't exactly what she had in mind when I flew in with her to work."_ Blair explained, _"We should probably tell the concierge too that we don't know when the check-out will be,_ " she giggled, as Chuck took her hand in his and softly kissed her palm.

" _You call Eleonor, I have already informed the staff about our status as permanent residents of this suite_ " he managed to murmur between the kisses he now trickled down her neck.

Once she located and fetched back her phone, Blair took a slice of pie off the tray and sat again next to a very sly smiling Chuck.

" _What are you smiling at? … Mmh- this pie is delicious_ " she mumbled. Chuck crawled closer like a huntsman.

" _May I?_ " he murmured, spoon-feeding Blair some more of the tasty dessert as she looked up Eleonor's number on the phone. " _Mmh, of course_ ", she said with a smile; she had no idea what was coming.

" _Hello mother, yes sorry I disappeared but I got caught up with something and the line gets clogged down here at times-_ " a quiet gasp ended her sentence as Chuck's fingers were getting daringly close to the apex of her thighs.

He glanced at her in delight, but still wanting to make sure she'd agree to this sort of interference. And she instantly answered him by taking his hand in hers and placing it right on the target, as she kept listening to her mother on the phone.

She grinned back at him, defiantly: checkmate.

Chuck swallowed in awe as he realized once again that he'd truly found his perfect match.

" _Yes don't- worry, I'm positive I'll- be back by next week- I'll ee-xplain better when I'm the-re_ " she was doing her best to keep her voice steady and Chuck was honestly impressed. She kept munching on her dessert, trying to conceal the nature of the sounds she was releasing.

Chuck had already started to trail hot kisses down her stomach, his hand still pressed and working under Blair's; but why stop there.

In a flash, he rolled and slid between Blair's already parted thighs. He winked at her diabolically and she gave him a pretend-dirty but very enthusiastic look, pushing his head down to her pulsing center herself.

She bit her lips as the newfound steaming contact raised her to the point of no return; waves of pleasure were driving her high, making it hard to follow Eleonor's voice through the phone.

" _Blair? Are you still there? I can't hear you well_ ", her mother inquired.

" _Ye-s-s I'm he-re_ ", Blair struggled to say, causing Chuck to grin against her core, with his steamy breath hitting her sharply; he lipread her saying " _I-h-a-t-e-y-o-u_ ".

" _I have to-goo finishh something- justt text mee-wheneverrr-yes byee-eee_ " she managed to articulate seconds before reaching her climax.

Chuck had sensed Blair edging and restraining herself just in time to end the call: he was completely awestruck by her, not to mention she looked breathtakingly otherworldly from his angle. More than she usually already did to him, anyway.

Blair was flushed red, panting and lustered but beaming at that sating feeling. " _You can unclasp your nails from my hair now, Blair_. _Or maybe just let go of my head a little, my jaw hurts_ ", he sniggered.

" _Never, Bass._ "

* * *

_**(late) Afternoon** _

Some indefinite hours later, sunlight was slowly turning softer, casting a rosy glow in their room. Blair opened her eyes and kissed him awake from their latest nap, still tangled up together.

" _Do you know what time it is?_ " she mumbled. Chuck lifted his left wrist to check his Rolex but he must have taken it off somewhere, at some point that day, or the night before. He had no idea.  
" _Can't really tell, sorry… Besides, do you really care?_ " he whispered in her ear, leaving a soft kiss under it.

" _Nah, I'm just curious"_ she smiled _" I can't even remember when was the last time I didn't care about time and schedules, it feels odd, I guess… Odd, but wonderful, even if I still feel like I've been working non-stop"_ she chuckled, pressing herself tighter against him _._

" _Well, we kind of have."_ Chuck murmured, his lips brushing her eyelids _._

" _Do you maybe want us to check if we can order lunch or dinner? Real food?"_ he continued, aware that they had lost any normal pattern in the past 24 hours.

" _That sounds nice actually! I've definitely run out of pie energy_ " she stated.

" _Oh, I know I haven't,_ " he winked.

" _You are devious, and I love you_ " she told him by instinct, these words being so natural to her that she didn't really have to think about it twice.

" _I love you too_ ". Chuck couldn't stop himself from saying it this time. Or ever again.

Blair kissed him at once, her eyes gleaming with relief. She foolishly let herself, for the very last time in her life too, consider the possibility that he might not say it back.

" _Remember when it took you over a calendar year to tell me that_ " she teased him.

" _You're never going to let that go, aren't you?_ " Chuck teased her back, lightly squeezing her thigh. " _Never._ "

They kissed some more, until one of their stomachs let out the loudest grumble, causing both to stop and chuckle instead.

He quickly called room service, as Blair pointed at the dishes she'd liked simultaneously; which happened to be pretty much all of them, from breakfast to late dinners.

" _They asked twice if we were sure we wanted omelettes at this hour... The kitchen is probably busy getting the evening banquet ready, but I insisted_ " he sneered. " _Mh yes, that's my persuasive man_ ", she rushed back into his arms, kissing him again. And again.

They had been unfortunately interrupted just as things were getting interesting again: but the food was there, and so was Jack.

" _Ah, I'm so glad you are both alive and well. I was getting worried Blair had quite literally killed you this time around, Chuck; but I guess you just forgot you own a phone. I'm happy for you nephew_ ".

Jack stepped towards their bed, snickering. " _I thought it was best if I just followed the waiter with the overfilled trolley, instead of coming at your door unexpectedly. I knew it had to be for you once I spotted the brunch dishes. I mean, who else would order eggs and croissants at 6pm if not my two favorite love birds_ ". Chuck and Blair both rolled their eyes, although they knew he had a point.

" _Sorry to interrupt by the way_. _But Chuck, I'm breaking camp in the morning, I need to get back down-under; and I wanted to warn you that it'd be best if you travelled to the middle east soon."_ he said seriously, causing Chuck (and Blair) to frown a little.

" _Bart's branch in Dubai is well crypted against external accounts, but I'm positive you can find a pot of gold with enough field work_. _Enjoy the rest of your stay, guys. And, just a little piece of advice: you might want to air out the room_ ", Jack winked and walked out.

Blair had hoped they wouldn't have to think about their life post-Monte Carlo so soon; their timeless little haven of rest was becoming deliciously addictive.

" _Well I guess it was bound to happen at some point_ ", Chuck said soothingly as soon as he noticed Blair's pensive silence.

" _Ugh, yes. My mother wants me back by Friday as well anyway, she's having new designers fly in for us to meet. At least I think she said Friday, but I'm not sure I got that right"_ she laughed.

" _Blair, I'd meant to tell you that I'm sorry I was harsh to you back at the Empire before we left. I was so hollow that I didn't realize how heartless I'd sounded to you until minutes after I left, it's just-_ "

" _It's just that Bart dropped the apocalypse on you seconds before we talked, I know that."_ she finished his sentence for him, which was a habit neither of them would ever get tired of.

" _Your face told me before you did, you know that's easy work for me."_ declared Blair.

" _I'll admit it wasn't exactly the scene I'd expected that evening but I know better now, and I know you. I was there when he died the first time, remember? I saw you. And I also know he's just as dead again to you, now."_ She comforted him, holding his hand into her lap. " _And_ _that's exactly the reason why I flew to you so soon. Well, okay, that might be not the only reason_ " they both smiled.

" _I can't drag you into this again, I won't let myself. I feel like he's hiding something big, Blair. That's subtext for danger with him_ " Chuck confided cautiously, his thumb now rubbing the back of her hand.

" _I won't tell you what to do, but I want to be there, Chuck. Distance is just not an option anymore, it nearly killed us both in every possible way_ " she snorted, but with a slightly somber tone resonating through her apparent nonchalance.

Chuck gazed back at her, his eyes beaming with gratitude and devotion; he didn't think he would ever really fathom _how_ exactly, but she really knew what he needed to hear at all times.

Blair immediately picked up on his meditative look and decided at once to straddle back into his lap, her hands cupping his jaws " _I think that was enough talk for the day, now let's go back to-_ "

" _Croissants?_ " he joked, picking up a plate filled with pastries, eager to feed her some.

" _Nope. Why don't you put those down and move your hands to me instead? But keep the food close, we might find a use for it_ ", she giggled against his lips, guiding both of them downwards to the bed.

And at a certain point, hours later in the night, they eventually did.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Lucid dreaming hints to the fact that this particular situation must’ve felt beyond reality: they were back together and locked in a hotel room for quite a while, so I imagined them both feeling in a limbo between real life and dreaming.  
> \- The lyrics under the title are from “Bedroom Hymns” by Florence and the Machine.  
> \- I am by no means a writer nor a native english speaker, so I hope I get better with time  
> \- Let me know if you have any suggestions ! (you can also reach me at blairwbassets on twitter)  
> \- A final thanks again to my editor Rebecca and my GG guide, Cristina :)


	3. Pillow talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know. I think I’m a little scared too; thinking about our future together… I’ve dreamt about it and seen it vanish in front of my eyes so many times that now it just feels surreal” Chuck whispered, “but, we’re in this together, we’re Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair; I’ll be there with you at every step, if you fall I’ll catch you and if you cry I’ll kiss the tears off your eyes.”

_**Chapter III** _

_**Pillow talks** _

_Well I held you like a lover_

_Happy hands, your elbow in the appropriate place_

_And we ignored our others;_

_Happy plans for that delicate look upon your face_

_Our bodies moved and hardened_

_In a place where no one knows what we have done_

* * *

_**Day two** _

" _It was the most sluggish and unenthusiastic 15 minutes I'd experienced in bed, everrr_ " she shrieked, pearly-coloured champagne cascading from her crystal flute to her laughing lips.

Their second Dom popped open as twilight started shedding a cool glow outside, and after they had barely left their nest the whole day.

Blair was drained and running on a nearly empty stomach, thus she was tipsy in a matter of minutes.

But she was also very chatty whilst comfortably sitting on Chuck's lower stomach, with her thighs resting against the sides of his waist. And Chuck was eager to listen, feeling dazed and exhausted after another long day spent in bed with her; he was relaxing cozily under her weight, with his thighs pulled up to support her back, his palms never leaving her skin.

Ending up in that position for the third time in a row felt like a legitimate omen for them to take a break and reintegrate some fluids; and the couple had been forward-thinking when they decided to keep a magnum and a glass to share on the night table.

Blair was on a high, in every nuance of the word; the alcohol hit her pretty quickly since her body lost most of its resistance with her long-lasting passions. And now she had just started blabbering about how she had missed "the real deal", to quote her words. Frankly, it would have been an amazing pillow talk, if only she hadn't started listing every experience, or "intermissions", to quote _his_ words, that she had during her and Chuck's ongoing liaison. All while still sitting _on_ _him_.

" _Well, it looks like your intuitive teenage self already had her reason to call him Humdrum Humphrey_ " Chuck sighed with a soft smirk, both his hands rubbing and pacing up and down her thighs.

He was trying his best to not meditate too much on what exactly she was disclosing with him, and thankfully Blair was distracting him in the best way herself.

Chuck had his favorite vision spread to his eyes: the brunette was regally naked and comfortably lodged onto his lap, her swollen lips sipping on their favorite champagne and her shimmery, glowy skin heating against his.

His eyes, though tired out from the day, just couldn't stop their race as his attention was magnetized to different spots on her body. At the top was her sated, happy face agleam in the evening dusk, then her curls, darkened with moisture, were dangling down her neck beautifully.

Chuck then gulped audibly as his stare finally fell on her breasts - which, he smugly noticed, were now exhibiting two red wine colored love marks he left during his ministrations.

Continuing its descent, and with his hearing momentarily unfocused on Blair's words, his gaze dived down her silky, serpentine stomach to finally fixate on the way her most intimate skin adhered so naturally to his, appearing somehow like two puzzle pieces coming together in a perfect fit.

" _Chuck? Are you even listening to me?_ " Blair accused, her fingers pulling at a lock of hairs on his chest.

" _Ah you must excuse me, I'm a little- distracted here_ ", Chuck teased her with a smirk, thrusting his hips up against hers.

" _You've always been a starer, no surprise there_ ", she giggled and then brought her flute to his lips to let him sip.

" _Mmh- thanks. But Blair, do we really need to have this conversation? I could just… ignore those others who have been lucky enough to have you_ ", he whispered in a low tone, his hands squeezing her thighs softly. Chuck wanted to get over it with no effort, but he couldn't deny feeling a little jealousy spike in his chest.

Blair couldn't help but roll her eyes with a huff, suddenly looking the most composed she'd been in hours.

" _Uh-_ _you can't be serious right now! Have you not noticed where I'm sitting?"_ she squeaked, almost annoyed that she even had to explain herself. She put the now empty glass on the bedside table and leaned closer to him, her arms resting on his chest, her chin resting on her hands.

" _Chuck, I thought I made it very clear through all these years, not to mention the last hours, how you've never had competitors in this specific area. Like, ever."_ Blair started to explain, sobering up a bit.

" _If I didn't know any better I would probably regret losing my virginity to you because you set the bar pretty impossibly high for the rest of humanity.",_ she hummed, as his smug expression surfaced again.

" _I'm being honest. Sex is a simple act but I only ever allowed myself to have it with someone I cared about or who I'd known at least for more than an hour,_ " Blair searched his eyes, with a dirty look pratically shooting at him.

" _I won't lie and say that I was numb to physical pleasure with others, that's close to impossible. But what I can assure you is that I've never felt this way about my sexuality with anyone else, and I'm not only romantically speaking."_ Blair lowered her eyes.

She didn't think Chuck needed to hear all that, but maybe he did. Maybe he still had doubts about her choice and she wanted to erase every single one of them, for good.

" _Nate made me feel insecure and under pressure, especially when I knew he'd been with Serena. Louis was affectionate at first but he was also impossibly uninspired and our passion burned out pretty quickly. And then Humphrey was quite the mismatch: we had a good relationship on paper sort of, but the sex was a no-go, just plain defective. I couldn't really let loose sober, and I felt like I lost all my uh- knowledge with him."_ She put her hands to her face and laughed, almost embarassed. And Chuck rolled his eyes, suppressing an irritated, low grunt at the realization that none of those men had a mere idea how to worship her. None of them had an idea of the blessing they had on their hands.

" _Honestly, they only made me notice all the things I'd missed doing with you. And the way you do those things, it always feels so… sublime, on an impeccable schedule, perfectly executed and tailored for me. And the things you inspire me to do, the way those things make me feel… So the way you make me feel."_ Blair affirmed with a smile, her eyes suddenly turned sheeny.

Chuck's arms hovered from her thighs to her waist so he could pull her a little closer, all heart eyes and his mouth unawarely agape. He was feeling inexplicably relieved yet ignited with growing desire at the same time; he'd always basked in Blair's compliments, but these ones were hitting him just differently.

" _And truth be told, I have never been completely naked or uninhibited with either of them, at least not in the bright light. While I've checked pretty much all the boxes with you. We're still missing a few actually"_ Blair teased, her voice lowering a couple tones.

She straightened her back enough so that her lips were now brushing over his, tempting him into a kiss. But she pulled back as soon as their lips touched, as she'd just decided to play this one out in a better manner.

Chuck exhaled at the loss of the lush contact and tried to formulate a good enough of a response as she slid back to his groin once more.

" _So, that was my tell-all. Not that you needed more proof of the effect you have on me, but I thought I could clarify with words too_ ", Blair hummed, " _and- I_ _guess it's your turn now._ " A command in a murmured voice, her hands ghosting from her thighs to his forearms and then to his chest, her hips fastening onto his. If she had to get tense with jealousy, she might as well find a way to make the most of it.

He could feel his blood and senses rushing lower to where Blair rested, but Chuck knew she would wait for his reply, and he was just so eager to please.

" _What would you like me to say, my love_ ", he hummed, trailing the back of his fingers from her legs to her hips, and back. " _Do you want to hear how I don't remember a single name or face of who was under my hands before or after I had you?_ " Chuck whispered softly, his touch now intensifying and rubbing on her skin, causing Blair's heartbeat and breathing to accelerate.

" _Do you want to hear how I had no idea what the buzz, the excitement around sex really was about until you stripped on a stage in front of me? That you let me see the realest, purest side of you and put me under your spell ever since? Or that I couldn't tell a face, a body, a detail apart between the others, but I know every single thing about you?_ " his voice was reduced to a low murmur now as he tried to word his thoughts in the truest, clearest way he could manage in that moment.

" _Chuck, random hook-ups and call girls are as much of a delight as a refined bottle of scotch for you. What about Eva... Or Raina. They were important to you._ " Blair was smitten, but she looked at him, gathered her strength and asked away what she needed to know. It takes two to tango.

It was now Chuck's turn to sigh in disbelief, as he couldn't even consider describing the boundless abyss that separates Blair from any other woman in the world for him.

" _Alright. Did I like them? Yes. Were they giving me affection when I needed it? Yes. Did I ever think I could sincerely love them? No. Raina was as exciting as a game can be, and she moved onto Nate in a matter of weeks. Eva was a blind infatuation, a relief, a safe space in a very critical period_. _I was angry when you made her run away, that's true. But the thought of chasing after her has never crossed my mind._ " He admitted, his hand now rubbing his jaw in discomfort at those memories.

" _She saved me from bleeding out in an alley and I'll forever be grateful to her for that. Because I got to survive and because I somehow managed to end up right here now, with you_. _And that's all I've ever dreamed of._ " Chuck whispered, now holding her hands in his to his lips.

" _Blair, sex means nothing to me unless it's with you. You taught me what real intimacy is supposed to be for two people, and that extreme contentment has only ever occurred when I was with you. You give a meaning to all of it._ " His chest was swelling with this declaration and Chuck wanted her to hear this from him; he had decided long ago that he'd never hold anything back anymore.

" _With you, all the lights ignite all together at once, and they blind me and I lose myself in you, for you. With the others, it's been a bunch of weak flashes, flickering at best. I was hasty and inattentive to them, only thought for myself most of the time... Or, I just imagined they were you._ " he grinned at his own honesty, kissing the back of her hands once more.

Blair was left pretty much speechless, her heart beating out of her chest. " _Well, uh- wow, how did you turn so romantic all of a sudden?_ " she mocked him, but all while trying to stifle a few happy tears back into her eyes.

" _You inspire me, you always have. Remember my improvised speech at Bart and Lily's wedding?_ " Chuck smirked, his thumbs stroking her hands gently.

" _Not really,_ " she lied, " _I do remember what happened next in an unlocked, empty room at the venue, though._ " Blair teased him, leaning closer to his lips once again, growing impatient to go back to less talkative love professions.

" _Oh, and what was that? I think I forgot._ " he joined her game, his eyes flaring up to hers, his tongue brushing between his sly lips.

" _You had just declared yourself to me in front of everyone and it was such a turn on, apparently. And I think the same thing is happening now… because I'm the only one that has exclusive access to the romantic Chuck Bass._ " Blair hummed softly over his lips, her hands now caressing his tensed jaw, her eyes locked with his.

Chuck instantly stiffened under her, the both of them now warming up and quivering with the sudden electricity fluttering over their skin.

His hands brushed over her arms on their way to her hips, pressing her down closer to him, his mouth reaching to meet hers.

Not able to restrain themselves anymore, their lips collided at once, trapping each other in a burst of passion, their blood pressure skyrocketing, their cores inflaming with the heated, slick contact with the other's.

" _And you-_ " she pulled back and breathed in, pressing down onto his hard center, "- _are the only one who's ever had me crying out for his name_ ". Chuck hissed, his focus collapsing completely at the sound of her words.

Blair's hand rapidly slid between their bodies to guide him inside her in one fell swoop, feeling herself already aching for release.

They both gasped in the sanctuary of each other's mouths, as they're never completely prepared for that inebriating, shattering sensation, no matter the infinite number of times they'd felt it before.

Hands intertwined and pinned over Chuck's head, Blair took control of their pace, holding him down. It wasn't long before their sounds grew labored and louder, both of them feeling consumed and overwhelmed by their passion.

Blair's sharpening moans and clenching strokes rapidly pushed him to his limit; with a thrust of his back, Chuck sat up and locked his hands around her waist at once, bucking more fiery pressure to her front to make sure she'd reach her completion before he did.

Just as he anticipated, she jolted and then collapsed in his arms with a loud, breathless cry. And her heat was pulsing hard around him, setting him off to his own release with a suffocated growl, libidinously grazing her collarbone.

They lingered in that position for some minutes for the fourth time that day, nuzzling in each other's embrace and letting their breathing slow down.

" _Mh,_ _are you cold?_ " once back to his senses, Chuck broke the silence with a whisper, feeling Blair's goosebumps shiver under his touch.

" _Wh-at, are you kidding? It might just be a painless but actual fever._ "

* * *

_**Day three** _

" _Thank you Lily, I mean it. I'll hopefully be back before summer ends, but you relax and have a great time on your tour. We'll catch up soon, can't wait to see you (...), bye_ ", Chuck sighed, put his phone down, put his lips back to Blair's forehead and hovered his fingers on her arm, caressing her softly.

" _You know what's unfair? Your father and Lily spending weeks on his yacht in the middle of the ocean while we can only stay here for a few days._ " Blair scoffed against his neck, her left cheek resting on his chest.

" _Now, Blair, it's not like we're having the worst time of our life here, are we?_ ", they smiled, both looking back at the past 60ish hours they spent in their suite, temporarily and blissfully locked away from any possible meddling for once in their lives.

" _Mh- true. But I want more, we deserve more."_ Blair fussed, trailing her fingers down the side of his neck.

" _Not too long ago I was afraid to even think about us being together again, but now that we're somewhat back in that place, it feels like the truest, easiest thing in my life._ " she sighed, trying to barricade the memories of the past year from emerging out of her chest and flood her eyes.

" _Because it is_ ", Chuck whispered, pressing the palm of her hand to his lips, " _I feel the same_. _Not to mention that this is a perfect setting._ _And we will do whatever we want, soon I hope_. _I'll get us a bigger yacht and we'll travel longer, just me and you and the ocean_ ", he promised with a smirk.

" _Now now, that sounds like a charming plan- "_ Blair lifted herself up from his chest and leaned closer for a kiss

" _Mh- wow. Is this- stubble I feel? And-_ " she sniffed " _I think that washing in bits every some hours doesn't suffice anymore Bass, sweat and hormones are profuse... And besides, it's been two years._ " she chaffed, her lips curling up in a grin.

" _Since I last bathed?_ " he chuckled,

" _Since WE last bathed._ "

Blair unwrapped the duvet from their legs and shot out of bed, dragging Chuck with her by his arm.

" _You shave that stuff off your manly, sharp jaw and I'll start running the water._ " Blair commanded, stepping into the bathroom with a smile; and Chuck smiled too, foreseeing the scenario that would unfold in a few minutes, as he took his toiletries out of one of his _YSL_ travel bags.

The white and golden marbled en-suite looked exquisite, perfectly matching the lavish bedroom. The stony _façade_ was so clear and polished that it could reflect the golden curlicues that enriched every surface, as well as each one of the baroque, white cabinets and the exaggerated crystal chandelier crowning at the center.

More amber colored patterns seamlessly flowed from the lustered floor to the glossy, golden tiles clothing the walls, all orchestrating a pearly glare .

But the attention was rightfully drawn to the elegant, victorian styled, two-person, marbled bathtub, placed right in the middle as if it were a theatre stage. There was an enticing, solemn touch about it that made Chuck ask himself why he hadn't spent hours soaking in it yet.

But that question dissipated as soon as he looked in front of him: Blair had run the faucets and was letting the water turn into an expanding foamy cloud, thanks to all the chicly-packaged bubble bath products she was able to find.

" _So are we thinking more of a Pretty Woman or Valérie* bath situation? Because if you pick the latter, we could definitely use more water and less foam_ " she murmured seductively.

" _Why decide now when we could just go with the flow, just the way we like_ ", he hummed, while getting his overfilled, luxury shaving set and aftershave products ready by the sink.

" _Okay, you may have a point,_ " she smiled " _I'm probably just over-excited because it's been so long and I loved washing together_ ", Blair grumbled like a baby, as she closed the faucets and then slowly paced towards him.

" _I can't but agree with you_ " Chuck smiled back at her, both of them now reflecting into the large, golden-framed mirror.

" _You're beautiful"_ , a hand reaching behind him to brush her thigh, as both her hands slid under his arms, flipping her palms to his chest, stroking softly.

" _It's the orgasm glow, Chuck, as always."_

There she was, still not fully accepting a compliment she more than deserved, causing Chuck to huff a little, his razor now sliding up and down his jaw _._

" _Okay, okay! Yes, I guess that a few days of spiritual retreat might just have a revitalizing effect_ " she hummed, her lips feathering soft, quick kisses against his upper back.

" _Or you can just look gorgeous because that's the way you look, whether you're in or out of my reach_ ", Chuck smirked, sending her a smile through the mirror.

" _Mh… You're so good to me_." Blair whispered, a grin curling up her lips.

Chuck could barely notice the little wicked look she gave him behind his shoulder, when he felt her hands trailing down the sides of his frame, to lock again just under his navel.

" _And I'm a magnet too, apparently_ " they both snorted softly, his free hand caressing her forearm.

Chuck now rinsed his razor before getting to his other jaw, as Blair's soothing skin was pressed tightly to his back, her knotted hands warming his waist .

The brunette kept raining light kisses to his neck and shoulders, all while slowly and carefully ghosting down to his crotch with one hand, ever so nonchalantly. Then she grasped.

A suffocated gasp broke in Chuck's throat, as he was foolishly convinced she'd stop at teasing him only.

" _Normally it would never even cross my mind to complain in the slightest Blair, but I almost just ripped a lip off my face._ " he exhaled with a tiny worried note in his voice.

" _OH no, that would be quite the catastrophe for me_ " she snickered playfully and kissed the nape of his neck once more, before giving his butt a squeeze and darting to the foamy mass in the bathtub.

Chuck put on his exaggeratedly perfumed aftershave and disappeared for a minute in the room, just to walk back in with a silvery bowl full of fresh fruit and what was left of their last champagne bottle.

" _Well, aren't you the smartest man in the world_ ", Blair gushed in amazement from the bubbly cloud she was now swathed in.

" _I just thought some sugars and vitamins would be good, baths can be dehydrating. Also, we skipped breakfast this morning and our last dinner consisted of éclairs and pains au chocolat."_ he pointed out.

" _So what?_ _You are dehydrating me, Bass. Come here now_ ", Blair hummed, clutching her hands at the edges to slide her body a little further.

Chuck set the bowl and the bottle down by the higher slope of the tub and stepped in, to slide behind and cradle Blair; and she instantly leaned back against him and rested her head between his right shoulder and chest, sighing in relief.

He rubbed some of the bathing lotion on his hands and started massaging the brunette's back, then stroked from her shoulders to the tip of her fingers, whilst fluttering slow kisses down her cheek and neck.

" _Ah I could do this for hourss_ ", she murmured, shutting her eyes closed and letting herself lull in his embrace.

" _Then do it_ " he whispered, kissing under her lobe " _let's relax and refresh... and maybe sleep a little?_ "

" _Uh- no, sleep is for the weak_ ", she patted on his knees that were holding her in place at her sides. Her voice though was now reduced to a soft babble.

" _Tough cookie. May I tempt you with some fruit perhaps?_ " Chuck whispered to her ear while bringing a ripe, bright red strawberry to her lips.

" _Not the fruit I was hoping for, but this will do_ ".

And for the next half an hour they fed each other strawberries, grapes, orange and apple slices, sipped (and wasted) champagne on their lips; all while resisting each other's teasing and rubbing. Both their bodies and minds were feeling just too tender and relaxed to try and perform their gymnastics in such a slippery situation; so they'd agreed they wouldn't risk pulling muscles and switching positions, for this one time _only_.

The mutual cleansing and sudsy massaging went on some more, until Chuck brought one last strawberry to Blair's mouth only to find it slightly agape and puffing breath: she had dozed off in his arms.

Feeling heavenly, Chuck let themselves soak in their silent cuddle until the foam disappeared and the water got too cold; mostly, he had noticed that Blair's skin and fingertips had become too shrivelled up.

He kissed her awake softly, suggesting they dry up and at least take a nap, since they now had proof that sleep isn't exactly for the weak, but is just a necessity for someone who hasn't gotten one full night sleep in almost a week.

Blair gave in quickly, especially once she'd noticed the inviting, fluffy white bathrobes waiting for them at the wall; they dried each other up, between some kisses and some hair drying and then dragged themselves to snuggle up on the bed.

" _I'll be the little spoon_ " she mumbled, crawling into his arms.

" _That's the only way_ ".

* * *

An uncomfortable, splitter buzz pulled Blair awake from her slumber: the dehydration and tiredness induced headache she had expected, had eventually hit her.

Daytime had mixed up with the night and she had no idea what hour of the day it was; nor when was the last time she drank pure water or inhaled fresh air. And she would continue not caring again once she was able to get rid of the discomfort pounding at her brow.

" _Chuck- are you awake? Do you happen to have some ibuprofen with you? I forgot to pack meds in the rush of coming here… I couldn't imagine a scenario where I'd need them_ ", she stroked the arm resting about her waist and turned to him, frowning and fussing at her own _malaise_.

" _-Umh... yes, let me check the inside pockets in my bags, there should be some Advil or Aspirin tablets_ ", he managed to whisper in his half-sleep.

" _Oh I'll go, I need to get some water and feel the breeze anyways_ ", she kissed his cheek and dragged herself out of bed.

Blair checked the bigger black travel bag first, finding nothing more than an excessive number of matching pieces of clothing, some very useless silk pyjamas and a night robe. She then searched through the smaller bag laying beside. Blair quickly located his leather pouch, usually designated for meds (and condoms), but it slipped from her hand and dropped somewhere to the bottom. She unzipped the bag to its full length and searched again, diving right under his laptop and folders; she found the pouch back right away, but her fingers bumped into something while grasping at it.

Something oval-shaped, small and solid, leathery and smooth; something that instantly brought her back to the Harry Winston boutique in Paris. Back in a flash to a couch, listening to Chuck with a lump to her lungs, as he confessed he had returned _the_ ring that was meant for _her_. The ring that would symbolically and finally tie them in a silent, untouchable promise, which, at some point, he had to give up to.

A thump in her chest brought Blair back to reality with a stir, causing her to immediately slap a hand to her mouth to hold a squeal back in. She had no idea Chuck had gotten _her_ ring back and the best she could do was to still act like it.

" _Is everything alright?_ " he worried,

" _Uh- yeah thanks, found them!_ " she tried to keep her voice steady although it had hitched up a notch.

Blair grabbed the meds and darted to the bathroom, filled a glass with water, and sprang the window open. And she leaned out, breathing the sea breeze in, while restraining herself from screaming to Monaco that this time she was actually ready, impatient even, to have the right jewel on her ring finger.

" _Can you believe we slept for more than four hours altogether? It's already past 5 in the afternoon_ " Chuck stated triumphantly as a refreshed and finally at ease Blair strutted back to bed.

" _I can believe anything at this point_ " she hummed, sitting next to him on the bed, one leg crossed under her.

He gently pulled her closer to him at once, taking her left hand to his lips.

" _I should probably check in on Nate, before we're completely awake. I just saw he's sent me a few messages … and a couple emails too; and I want to make sure Monkey is doing fine without me._ "

" _Are you talking about your dog now or still Nate?_ " Blair teased and he rolled his eyes, but they both giggled.

" _Heey man! I was just about to get on lunch break, great timing. What's up, where are you?_ ", a lot of things had constantly changed in Chuck's life, but his best friend wasn't one of them.

" _Sorry I've been MIA Nathaniel, only last week I was at Jack's in Australia and now I'm in Monte Carlo ... with Blair_ ", he snorted.

" _HA- look how the tables have turned! I'm happy for you Chuck, it was about time you guys revived your uh connection_ " Nate laughed, not sure of what exactly was unfolding on the other end of the phone line.

In the meantime, Blair had gotten up and set in front of the mirror, where she was now applying an exquisitely scented body butter, painfully slowly, with her hands rubbing sensually in and out her barely-there bathrobe.

Not to mention she also slightly and deliberately turned to the side, so that Chuck could admire her from different angles. And here it was his focus dissolving again.

" _Y-es I'm here, yeah, I'm leaving soon again, I have some work to do in Dubai, but I'm not sure how long that will take-_ " a gulp suspended his voice at the vision approaching him. Blair had eventually let her robe slip to the floor and turned to him, sexily sauntering like a vixen to her prey.

Chuck tried to control his breathing and hasten to a final exchange with his friend, as Blair was now on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed, crawling down at his feet, with a wicked, gleaming spark in her eyes.

" _Oh and- one last thing, please make sure that the water bowl is always filled, Ivan will take care of the rest-_ '' his voice halted once more as he felt Blair's silky, hot weight straddling his legs; unconcerned, she trailed her hands up his body to flick the string of his robe between her fingers. Now leaning closer to him, she slowly loosened it, all while making sure that he'd hold her hungry stare and lose his remaining concentration.

" _Mh mh, I'm glad to hear- (...) yes, listen Nate I should-_ ", he silenced a gasp as she slid her fingers down his lower stomach to pull the hems apart.

Blair was still unsure if she wanted Chuck to stay on the phone so she could torture him a little longer, or if she wanted him to finally cut it off and pounce on her at once. But she took action either way, flattening her frame to his thighs, getting closer to his now preeminent erection, with a smile beaming on her lips.

Chuck hissed in his throat and shut his eyes, aware that the mere sight of Blair's lips closing in on him would make him lose his mind instantly. And at that moment, that could also, accidentally, mean having Nate listen to that through the phone.

" _Nate sorry my- battery is dying, I'll talk to you- later_ " he breathed out, now feeling the heat coming from Blair's tongue looming over him, inches away.

" _Of course man, don't worry. And say hi to Blair for me_ "

Chuck didn't even finish articulating " _I will_ '' as he ended the call; he threw his phone away with one hand, and with the other he immediately rolled Blair under him with a thrust.

" _You- are such an exibitionist_ " he panted through a wet kiss, with his eyes beaming in awe of her.

" _Don't you just love me?- and you didn't even let me start, I was going to pay you back for that phone call with my mother_ " her lips reaching his again, her tongue lapping in.

" _Oh I'm sure you'll find another chance to do that"_ he grinned through a kiss, and then flipped their bodies once more so he could squeeze more of her, with his hands rubbing all over.

" _\- and yes, I can't even put it into words how much I do love you and your naughty, shameless personality_ "

" _Mh - don't use words then_ " Blair managed to whisper on his lips before finding herself on her back once again, finally reclaiming Chuck's attention where it belongs and putting an end to the longest conversation they had that night.

* * *

_**Day four** _

" _How has it been only three days? I mean, in all honesty it feels like we've been here much longer just because of how little downtime we've had_ ", Blair grinned, bringing a spoonful of her yogurt parfait to Chuck's lips. His jetlag had almost disappeared and an actual hunger woke them both early in the morning.

" _Mh-_ _that's true, although time with you always flows in surprising ways. There are entire days that rushed away like sand through my fingers and other times I've lived seconds with you that feel like hours in my memory._ ", Chuck sighed with dreamy eyes, his hand stroking her arm.

" _Wait wait wait, this sounds interesting Lord Chuck Byron; give me some examples_ " she gushed.

" _Um alright, I have two easy ones. First: the day I waited for you on the Empire State Building. I usually don't do regrets, it's not in my nature, but even though that whole day is locked away in my memory, it still looms on me sometimes."_ he cleared his voice, focusing on the right words to reminisce that dreary, crazy series of events.

" _Within 24 hours I thought I'd lost you for good… and so I planned to make a gesture like men do in our movies. I stressed out the best florists on the UES to give me only the most perfect peonies. I spent over three hours at Harry Winston picking the most perfect ring, one that would be the most expensive but also the most fitting for you; which eventually were two coincidental characteristics. And then I picked an outfit that would be memorable for that day, something you would like. I took those elevators, I stared aimlessly at the city for maybe 110 seconds and then threw everything away, just like that. And it's embarrassing to think about it now, because those bunch of seconds felt like an eternity at the time, thousands of scenarios flashing through my mind but they all ended in the same way: with you not showing up. And so I got back to the Empire wanting to die, and then part of me did. When you walked in, I felt like I would explode and I was an idiot for simply not waiting a bit longer. And-_ "

" _Chuck… You don't have to go on, we've been there before, talked about it…_ " she muttered in a shaky tone, letting the mention of her ring sink in.

" _I know Blair, but still… So much happened yet all I remember clearly is your beaming smile, coming to me with peonies in your hands... and feeling my chest swell and sink with shame at the same time. That day has condensed into those few happy minutes we had... the light in your eyes and you pressing tight on me while we were kissing. Sometimes I still think about it and it's-_ "

" _-terrible, I know. But- it's in the past where it belongs, that's just the way it went… - And so, what's the other example you have for me?_ " she hummed, a small tear running down to her cheek.

" _Well, the moment I told you I loved you."_ he smiled, rubbing her tear off with his thumb _._

" _I had just gotten back from the quickest tour in Europe to get you tokens for each time you said that first and I said nothing in return, even when I'd felt it.",_ he glanced at her, squeezing her hands _._

" _We stayed in front of the Plaza for no longer than 10 minutes, but those minutes are still like an ongoing flashback to me. I looked up, noticed your green coat and the curls bouncing with your strut, you made four steps towards me and stopped. I told you that you'd caught up with me everyday, everywhere I went. So I gave you your gifts, you asked me if that would be all and that time it finally wasn't. I breathed in, my heart jumping out to my throat and I told you I loved you too. And the way your eyes widened and beamed, the sound you made with a little gasp that got stuck to your lips - because they were curling so much that your cheeks were rising to your eyes. And then I felt like laughing because seeing you so relieved made those three words sound so much more obvious. And you were in my arms and we kissed and I just couldn't stop saying it; and I realized that I never would._ " Chuck smiled at this memory, holding Blair's stare that now was turned sheeny with happy tears.

Blair inhaled, noticing just how loudly her heart was thumping in her chest. She put her yogurt back on the trolley and sat on his lap.

" _Well, this was … something, Chuck Bass. I think I'll open the window now because your brain is clearly not getting enough oxygen_ ", she snorted, her hands cupping his cheeks.

" _I was only mentioning that we've been here for three days and you gave a speech that would better suit our wed-_ " but she cut off her sentence, realizing that her phone was buzzing and that maybe she shouldn't push it that far yet and jinx it.

Blair bolted and went to turn the buzzer off: she had set a silent alarm between 8 and 8.15 am everyday to take her contraceptive pill, wanting to be the most precise and on time as possible - also considering the frequency of conception chances they were creating.

She grabbed her purse, took out the blister, and swallowed her pill down with some water; and she realized just then that an inquiring Chuck was looking at her confusedly.

" _Oh I guess you've never seen this scene yet, you were asleep each time. It's just my pill, I've gotten back on one ever since… uh- Louis_ ", she admitted quietly, her eyes turning from his face to the window.

" _After what happened I thought it'd be best to avoid more surprises, just to be more… in control you know-_ " she muttered, a tone dropped in her voice.

" _Blair you don't have to explain yourself, it's okay. I understand_ " Chuck smiled at her, inviting her back to his embrace.

" _Well, Chuck, what if… , maybe I have to, maybe I want to. Just look at how many times you explained yourself to me, we made amends and yet… we've never talked about thi_ s" she slowly confessed, as she sat back on his lap.

" _Because it's different, Blair. This is something that is yours and it's not my place to be taken into consideration_." He said soothingly, not wanting her to go through that pain again.

" _Is it though? I went to Dan because I couldn't talk to you about it and he had some useful insight, but there had been a moment when… a bunch of minutes where you and I thought we were becoming a family. You became part of that too. And- then I spent months avoiding you and eventually_ _we never got_ _to a place for us to be able to talk about this_ _… but maybe that's here_ " Blair searched his eyes, wanting him to know that she wanted to talk about it and stop delaying this inevitable conversation. Besides, she knew that if someone could really ease some of her pain, it would be Chuck.

A few days spent together in a room rapidly turned into a safe space for them to unload and unwind, in addition to the opportunity to reconnect emotionally and make up for the lost time.

And Blair still had a pretty heavy elephant in this room with him. In the end, a part of her thought and hoped that her baby would be his, and having that belief was what made her short pregnancy somewhat better.

" _I fell pregnant at a time when my heart belonged to two people in two very different ways. We both know Louis was actually fiction, but I loved the idea of what I could become with him; he was dreamy back then. But then being pregnant and denying it… and then hoping it would be yours… The whole situation made me question everything I'd believed in_." she started talking, her eyes looking down.

" _My hormones and emotions were in a turmoil: there were days I was feeling happy about it, but then, some other days… I thought I was just a fool and just so unprepared for any of it. And I hated it because that's also when I started realizing I wasn't ready to marry Louis at all, and my bubble was… breaking_ ", she continued, her voice lowering under the comfort of Chuck's soft strokes on her shoulder.

" _And when the test results came I felt awful because the first thing I thought was that it was over between us, a door shut for good_. _And I felt awful telling you that it wasn't yours because I should've only felt relieved. I felt awful when the weeks went on and Louis never picked names, never stayed with me when I was nauseous or exhausted in bed for half of the day… he was just away or on his laptop looking at gossip girl blasts, you know… to make sure his future bride wouldn't ruin his image_ " she scoffed, a tear peeking out of her right eye.

Chuck tried his best to not let his emotions out and contaminate hers: he was feeling tense and angry for what had happened to her. He was mad at Louis for being so careless and disinterested in something that would mean everything and more to him instead.

" _And then I resigned to keep my promise to him, to the royal family, to the baby and start this new life… But Louis was only getting worse and his mother became my personal nightmare on top of everything. And you were evolving into this amazing man I always knew you were, indirectly highlighting everything that was wrong with him."_ Blair continued, now sliding her hands between his _._

" _When my back started hurting I knew you would massage it for me... and Louis would just tell me to go lay down and relax or talk to Beatrice_. _Me and you would have discussed which historical names sounded more powerful or classier… but he wouldn't care at all as long as it was french and traditional_ " Blair was breaking under his eyes, but Chuck needed to let her vent, no matter how distressed he was feeling now.

" _And then most of the uneasiness stopped and I finally started to feel a connection to this life growing in me, although I didn't have a name, or enough of a bump to massage with an anti-stretch mark cream... or a 3D ultrasound to stare at, to see if… if it looked like me"_ she exhaled shakingly, her eyes shutting on an abundant layer of tears, that chuted down onto their hands.

" _And when you and I finally came clear and got together again and decided to raise-... I blinked for a split second and everything got ripped away; one moment we had it all and the next, there was nothing. I- lost it, I almost lost you and then had to let you go and Louis couldn't stand me anymore…"_ tears were pouring down her cheeks like a flood, as the emotions she tried to keep away from Chuck for a whole year, finally found their way out. He felt helpless, and all he could do was to close his eyes and hold her tighter, kissing her shoulder with his own lips now quivering at her heartache.

" _Sometimes I feel bad because I moved on so fast, I went back to my habits and new distractions as if nothing happened… but distracting myself felt good, I kept my mind occupied and the pain slowly got dimmer. And I feel ashamed because I hate to admit that it probably was just a mistake, ashamed that I almost feel relieved everything went the way it did... because it brought me to where I want to be."_ Blair bursted into wet, loud sobs, her voice shattering with each word, her chest unburdening with each confession _._

" _And what if I'll feel terrible in the future… when and if I'll be pregnant again… what if I'll be scared every minute of it… And I'll only remember that- that baby won't be my first… What if I can't ignore it, what if I will never be a good mother because of this intrusive thought… I feel awful Chuck_ " she nuzzled her face into his neck, her arms tightly gripping around it to hold herself from crumpling to the floor.

And Chuck squeezed her tight against him, tighter than he ever did, trying to transfer some of his strength into her.

He just had to be her safeport and her rock now that she was the most fragile he'd ever seen her; so he suppressed some of his own tears back into his eyes as he started caressing her softly, letting her eyes pour all her pain out onto him.

" _Blair, I can't even express how strong you are. You are an incredible woman who just happened to have been through some very dark, horrible things- but these things will never make you any less amazing than you are_. _They'll never turn you into a bad person or a bad mother_ " he tried his best to comfort her, not sure he knew good enough words to tell Blair what he thought about her.

" _If anything, they're only making you stronger and to me, you're invincible_. _You carried yourself in a way that would be impossible for so many people. You were able to mourn yet care for yourself, make plans for your future and grow with the experience that touched you so horribly"_ he continued, his lips whispering to her ear now that her distraught hiccups finally slowed down a little.

" _As much as some of these emotions are simply inaccessible to me as a man, I can assure you that there's no right way to… feel or think about loss, you're only maturing and changing with it… Everyone has scars, whether they're visible like the one I have on my ribs or invisible like yours. There's no cancelling it; you'll just learn to live with it daily and transform this pain into something good for you, something to remember with pride. Because you're healing even if you don't think you are. And certain things become part of you, the good and the bad and together they make you whole._ " he kept talking soothingly, slowly lulling her to calm her down.

" _The confusion, the remorse and the pain will ease with time, they always do. My suggestion here is that you don't chastise yourself for events and emotions you had no control over. You shouldn't force further suffering onto yourself, it serves nothing besides… hurting more."_ Chuck muttered ever so slowly, wishing that his words could turn into feathery caresses to her wounds.

" _My hope is that you don't ruin your present with hypothetical, future painful speculations… You can hurt if you have to and worry only when, and especially if, there will be reason for it. Calling yourself awful for only being vulnerable, for having mixed feelings about a very shocking experience, will do you no good... And nothing I'm saying will probably help but I only wish I could take all your pain and fears and pin them on me instead._ " Chuck kept stroking her back and arms, talking through whispers and light kisses to her ear.

" _No no, this was good, Chuck…_ " she sniffed, her throat and chest still convulsing a little.

" _I'm just- glad I was able to finally let this out with you… It started to feel heavy and I don't want any more of … that between us. No more secrets._ " she continued " _I trust what you say… I just... hope those bad thoughts will start to surface less and less often… I know I shouldn't think so much about the future but it's just- I'm finally with you again and the last time I felt this happy the accident happened and_ -" Chuck trapped her lips with his, hoping that a simple kiss would stop her from spiraling again.

" _I know. I think I'm a little scared too; thinking about our future together… I've dreamt about it and seen it vanish in front of my eyes so many times that now it just feels surreal_ " Chuck whispered, " _but, we're in this together, we're Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair; I'll be there with you at every step, if you fall I'll catch you and if you cry I'll kiss the tears off your eyes."_ he whispered as his lips brushed her now puffy eyelids. Blair's throat was left in knots from her sobs, so she let her body speak for her, brushing her fingers over his jaw and snuggling into his neck once more, knowing that she'd find her comfort there.

" _Are you feeling a little better?_ " he worried,

" _Mh mh, definitely… But the crying is giving me another headache, we could maybe-_ "

" _-lay down and rest, yes I agree_ " he smiled. He scooped her up in his arms and softly kissed her again before laying her on the bed. He fetched a water bottle, an Aspirin, some macaroons and chocolates from one of the trays and brought everything to her.

" _I love you Chuck_ " she whispered as he snuggled behind her and pulled her closer; and his hand rested over her womb, warming and treasuring an open but healing wound that she was slowly taking in.

" _I love you more than words can say, Blair"_ he pressed his lips to her temple for a lingering moment, hoping she could feel all the admiration and devotion he had for her through it.

Chuck started fluttering soft kisses to her head to soothe her to sleep until he managed to close his own eyes; and all he could do next was give a mental, silent dedication to that baby that was going to be their first. Then he let himself doze off, not wanting to dwell back on a car ride, a kiss, a crash, a hospital, a void.

And he dreamed of something, something he still didn't dare to word out to himself, but that maybe, hopefully, the future would allow them to bring into their crazy, beautiful world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The lyrics are from "Accidental Babies" by Damien Rice, which is one of the most heartbreaking S4/S5 Chair anthems ! It's a free ticket for a good cry.
> 
> \- Lily and Bart truly were on the Bass yacht (or boat, as rich people call it) during the summer while Chuck and Blair were busy with work, sigh. (06x01)
> 
> \- Pretty Woman and Valérie - Diary of a Nymphomaniac are both movies showing a couple of lovers in the bathtub; while the two are chilling and cuddling in the first one, the mood is quite the opposite in the second one.
> 
> \- Yes I know that you're supposed to use body lotion right after you wash but they napped and I just needed this to happen, sorry skincarers !
> 
> \- I've debated whether to write such a long dialogue about Blair's miscarriage because the show hasn't done much with it and Blair seemed to recover from it pretty fast, so this is entirely based on my own assumptions about what she might have thought or felt in the different phases (denial/happiness/grief/mixed feelings). I'm sorry if you view this dynamic differently thus didn't like it, but this is just my personal interpretation and self-projection.
> 
> \- I hope this chapter didn't feel like "a lot", I know the range of emotions is pretty wide but that's also the way they are to my eyes! They own everything.
> 
> \- And thank you for reading this, reviews and feedback are much appreciated especially because I feel like my style is sort of evolving and I'd love to hear your thoughts and suggestions!
> 
> \- A final huge thank you to Rebecca and Cristina as always.


	4. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you turning our engagement into a marathon now?" she tittered loudly, her eyes visibly watery, her hand reaching out to connect with him.
> 
> "Mh, it's more like a pact. We agree to stick to our willpower and work on our careers before we get together for good. It's a token to help us stay patient and focused. No distractions Blair, the sooner we get where we need to be the sooner we can put an end to this chase of ours" he smiled gently, feeling overpowered by the emotion.

'Cause we're the masters of our own fate

We're the captains of our own souls

So there's no need for us to hesitate

We're all alone, let's take control

I told you twice in our love letter

There's no stopping now, green lights forever

* * *

**_September 2009_ **

"Blair, you were six years old, I'm not even sure they cut diamonds this big… besides, are we seriously talking about rings and marriage proposals now? You two just got together after what, two years of games and manipulation" Serena laughed, trying to hide a very judgmental tone which, obviously, didn't go unnoticed.

"Excuse me, just because nothing is sacred or meaningful to you, it doesn't mean it's the same for us." Blair scoffed, prying her childhood scrapbook away from her best friend.

"As I've already told you, Chuck has been the perfect boyfriend throughout the summer. We've been to the best cities in Europe, he let me plan most of our days and walked beside me in every museum in sight; plus he showered me with gifts. After he declared he loved me in May, he can barely stop saying it over and over again every day now" she sighed, smiling widely.

"Yeah I guess that was a big step for someone like Chuck… But still, Blair, you've just returned from your honeymoon-slash-holidays and are already back on your games… I just don't think you want to rush this one... for the sake of both of you", the blonde stated more calmly, hoping to let her words sink in to Blair, who seemed to be walking on air.

"Eh, if we make it work now that he's pursuing his rightful place on top of the Bass Industries board, with me having classes and queen duties everyday… I mean, what else is there to stop us? Billionaires reach their career summit soon and marry juvenile, we are not normal young adults trying to keep their credit scores in order, needing a loan or waiting for future better jobs" the brunette explained to the skeptical face staring back at her, as she fetched another large bag to fill with stationery and books in view of her moving day to NYU.

"And you could say we're already living together now, I'm more at the Palace than I am at my own place. And I definitely do not plan on spending more time than is necessary at the dorms. That's why I already instructed Dorota to pack some of my clothes and night robes to take to his loft… And there's other stuff I will bring there myself actually… You know, three months with Chuck made me realize there are just so many fascinating things you can do beyond routine sex" Blair hummed happily, reminiscent of the new interests and appreciations she had recently discovered in herself.

"Uhm- yeah please spare me the details!" the blonde hurried "but okay okay, I get it, you're happy and in love and overly excited, but have you guys actually discussed it? Made concrete plans?" Serena kept inquiring, as she passed a pile of folded and academic-looking blouses to her friend.

"Well yes. I mean not the details, but being with him is so easy. It's been in me for longer than I'd like to admit and once he could say that he really loved me back, it honestly felt like that was it, it was done for. This is big S, we're in it for the long run, or else we both would have quit the game months and months ago. All the chasing and lying we did last year now just feel like wasted time."

Indeed, it took just three little words to turn Chuck and Blair from two scared individuals who went far out of their way to hide their blooming feelings, to the youngest, closest-knit and best matched couple the UES had seen in decades.

Soon enough overnight bags lost their purpose in favor of longer stays, as the new couple was very quickly and happily getting used to both falling asleep and waking up to each other's warming presence and ever starved lips.

They discovered that meals, showers and strolls were all much better activities if shared; and calls, notes and texts multiplied by the day just like the frequency of their dates and the length of their daily rendezvous. They truly felt like any minute spent separated was a wasted one.

"What else is there to discuss when you just feel so… whole and cared for? Chuck truly knows me and pleases me in every way, whatever he does… Just as I do for him" the brunette exhaled, smiling.

"Well- you guys seem really in love, but I still think you shouldn't move so fast; we both know things can get unpredictably complicated pretty quickly in our world. And… I guess it's just still strange to think that you found the perfect match in him. We'd always thought you would end up with the charming prince and not the dark knight" Serena tittered nervously, not sure if she had just overstepped on a still healing wound.

But next thing she'd know, Blair's future was no longer going to be Sunday games and yachting clubs, routines defined by composure, restrictions and quiet.

Blair's future would actually look more like a 1920's black and white romantic adventure, one that would sweep her off her feet in a constant whirl, swaying and thrilling under the red lights of a burlesque show to a slow pas-à-deux in a private, dark hidden place.

"I did too and honestly Serena, I was a fool. That's probably what most girls want, and chances are I'm not like other girls. With Chuck I feel at the top of my game, clear minded and energized; I feel more like myself than I ever had." Blair hummed, beaming still, as she gathered most of her daily-use jewellery from her vanity.

"Do you ever think about him?" Serena spouted off to her friend, as she recognized the tiny glint of a heart shaped pin laying in the far back of a drawer.

"Chuck?! Uh yeah, all the time" the brunette snorted,

"No, I meant- Nate"

"Pfff, you gotta be kidding me. I am not fifteen anymore S. We were meant to be close friends, it's just a shame it took us so long to realize that." Blair sighed, feeling outraged by this idiotic question; besides, that bogus, childish token seemed to be lost beneath new jewels and gone forgotten.

Because in her story, the golden boy had long lost his starring role to the obnoxious, old-fashioned billionaire who plays Mozart at the piano, drinks scotch twice his age and dresses like a gangster with a James Dean smirk. Exactly her perfect kind of chivalrous yet tenebrous anti-hero, who just knows her and loves more than anything else in the world.

Finally Serena couldn't help but drop it and surrender to her best friend's determination to plunge feet first into her new relationship.

And soon enough she would see with her own eyes that, against all odds and doubts, Blair and Chuck would really grow with time to be only more and more in love and serious about the special connection they shared. And as it often happens to the great loves, more and more threatening hands would loom over their bond, attempting to stop its enduring course. But no cliff can break the eternal dance of the waves, no cloud can prevent the sun from lighting and burning.

"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same" Blair recited in a dreamy voice, finally packing one of her most important possessions: a picture of a younger, always brooding Chuck, sporting his scarf and looking far into the distance with those furrowed, thick eyebrows she loved so much.

* * *

**_May 2010_ **

Chuck Bass hated Fifth Avenue. He truly did. Especially once spring days turned warmer and sunnier, meaning that tourists would fill the shopping street to amble just too lazily and take pictures of things most of them could never afford.

But today Chuck Bass couldn't care less about that, as he was feeling a little fussy, his legs jittery and in need of a walk, his nerves tense with an electric feeling, buzzing him from his impeccable hair tuft to the tip of his black lacquered shoes. Today he would buy the perfect engagement ring and make a grand gesture for the woman he loved.

When Chuck reached the right cornering building number 701 on the avenue, he was greeted by a familiar air. He had found himself staring at those billion dollars worthy, shiny windows more and more often over the past years - mostly because he knew Harry Winston had been a special favorite of Blair's and a recurring name on her wish list ever since her thirteenth birthday.

"Mr. Bass! You are the most welcome to our boutique today, we're honored by your presence, Sir. May I offer you a glass of champagne?" saccharine words squealed out of a perfectly-proportioned, all pink smiles and porcelain clothed shop assistant.

Chuck didn't really care about how forced and well-rehearsed that sounded, he was just pleased anyone in this city would recognize him pronto.

"Oh no thanks, I'm good. I don't wish to sound rude but I'm in rather hurry and I'd like to speak to the shop manager, Miss." he said swiftly, three of his fingers tapping on the white polished counter under her defeated face.

"I will get Mr. Rothschild for you right away, Sir." she flinched, giving him one last bogus smile before storming off.

Chuck was left to wait for no more than fifty seconds, which was plenty of time for him to inspect all the display cases surrounding him and notice that none of the contents were meeting his -or Blair's- requests.

"Mr. Bass, my pleasure" a tall, elegantly suited man in his sixties appeared in a flash from the back of the boutique and greeted him, shaking his hand.

"How can I be of service? A special gift for a special occasion?", Mr. Rothschild inquired, not sure why such an infamous, profit-focused boy would personally show up there and ask for his knowledge in jewellery design.

"Uh no, actually. I'm here for a ring. Platinum, big diamond. And it has to be the best you have, whether it's on sale or not. You just name the price."

The expert stared at him for a second, quizzically. "An engagement ring Mr. Bass? Well congratulations, it's so nice to see such a promising young man with his heart already set on the right woman" he smiled, now encouraging a very blushing and surprisingly nervous Chuck.

"So, what is she like? And what does she like? Which qualities are we looking for?... I supposed she has excellent taste just like you, Sir." Mr. Rothshild started, gesturing Chuck towards a more intimate, but shinier area in the boutique.

Chuck snorted softly, not sure where to even begin to describe Blair and "what is she like" to his eyes.

"Uh well, it has to be grand, theatrical enough to look boundless and regal but not showy. It needs to have clarity and charisma… and it has to be a rare piece, just outstanding." he stated, trying to clear his mind and pull his focus back from a very fluttering buzz now happening in his stomach.

"Yes, of course, I would expect so. How many carats are we considering? Four, five?" the seller inspected, uncertain of how much the young man was willing to invest on a probable first marriage.

"No no… I was thinking eight to ten" Chuck said nonchalantly, causing the older man to catch his breath.

"Oh… Mr Bass, jewelers' custom isn't to cut many gems of that size, the cost would be far too high for the public and the priceless stones would be rarefied for nothing. You could make a special request to our artist and pre-order a larger sized diamond to use but I fear he won't be able to give you an estimated date any soon." Mr. Rothshild confessed in a low, rocky tone, feeling first-hand embarrassment for the very first time in his experience as a diamond seller.

"In case you'd rather not wait, Mr. Winston crafted exactly four pieces sporting eight carats and we have two of them here if you'd like to check".

"Yes, I would like that. I'm afraid I don't have any time to waste anymore" Chuck faked a smile, hoping to find something that would be up, or at least close, to Blair's league.

Thankfully, he did. Mr. Rothshild guided him past two bulky security guards and inside an enclosed, smaller room in the back of the boutique; a surveillance camera hawking from each corner, a security door to an impossibly protected strong room reigning at the center.

The older man performed a various number of acts which Chuck had turned his back to, just to disappear inside the vault and come back right away, carefully holding a flat glass shrine.

The two sat to a small desk, faintly illuminated by a precision magnifying lamp.

"So, this one on the left is a pear cut on a white gold and platinum baguette, which is decorated with a wavy lined pattern filled with micro-gems. This shape is getting a fair amount of appreciation nowadays, it's setting quite the trend."

But Chuck didn't seem to be listening to a word Mr. Rothshild had spoken, his eyes being completely magnetized by the other ring sitting on the right side.

"And this one is a cushion cut" the seller cleared his throat, hoping to find an audience to speak to this time, "it's set on a tapered platinum baguette, which is plain and more sober than the other one, because the gem on this ring features a halo".

"... Oh, I'm sorry, what?" Chuck whispered, still transfixed by the exceptional jewel.

"A halo ring is a setting that encircles the gemstone in a collection of round micro-pavé diamonds, resulting in the ring looking a few carats larger, or shinier if you may."

Chuck kept staring. "This cut is pretty outstanding, it's classic and graceful, yet in step with the times and bold... and the kaleidoscope effect is nearly blinding, it's-" Blair, Chuck silently said.

"And this cushion shape is a cross between a round cut, which hints to the timeless course of eternal love, and a princess cut. It embodies elegance in a classic Harry Winston style; the halo feature only amplifies its beauty." the older man explained lovingly, feeling himself charmed by the gorgeous craftwork.

"Yes it truly does. How much is it?" Chuck was set, that ring was hers; it had to be hers.

"Oh Mr. Bass I'll have to call and check-in with Mr. Winston first, there are documents to sign…"

"That's fine. I'll wait for you in the shop." Chuck smiled politely, looking for an excuse to stand up and give an escape route to the adrenaline rising within him.

"Sir, this piece could easily be sold for over a million dollars-"

"Great, I wouldn't want to spend any less. This ring is perfect for my… partner. Please make the call for me now, would you? Here are my documents for the paperwork" he smiled again, though with some more effort this time, and paced back to the front area on a very shaky, and somewhat triumphant stepping.

* * *

"A ring, Chuck? As in an engagement ring? You can't be serious" Nate huffed with a smirk.

"Nathaniel, sometimes you fail to understand things and my relationship with Blair makes no exception. It's the natural, next step ahead of us and I've never been more sure than anything else in my life." Chuck smiled with a thin line, putting the tiny leathery box back in its black gift bag.

"Dude, you broke up and ended things on a pretty bad note. Only because it's just happened and you successfully schemed together yesterday it doesn't mean that you guys should… get engaged? I feel like there are steps to take before that" Nate chuckled, quite in disbelief.

"Yes? Please, enlighten me then" Chuck grinned, pouring himself some scotch.

"Well, I just think you're trying to secure Blair with an impressive quick-fix, and you better than anyone should know that's not the way to do it," the blonde man started to explain, this situation looking a bit too familiar to him.

"You've just gone through some dark stuff and I guess there has to be a conversation to be made, to say the least… Did she even forgive you?"

"Nathaniel, in case you forgot, we are not like other couples. We have something that no one else has; you can't compare." Chuck snapped back, starting to feel irritated.

"Man I get it, your love is passionate, strong and epic, we all know that. But what I'm asking is: did she forgive you or not?" Nate insisted, feeling himself irritated too at his friend's denial.

"She will. I gave her an ultimatum: if she doesn't show up to our appointment tonight I'll move on for good. She will be there." he affirmed steadily, trying to muffle the lie he was telling himself.

"Okay I won't judge your methods or inspirations because it's pointless now, but I still think this is rushed. You will regret it man." Nate sighed, trying to talk some sense into his best friend.

"You don't get it, no one really does. You just wait Nathaniel." Chuck spluttered, running a hand through his hair; and then darted off to his bedroom to get dressed for one of the worst evenings of his life.

He had the right outfit, he had the right flowers and the right setting, he had the right words to say and the right ring to kneel down with. But what he was missing was just some faith, some patience, some confidence. Some clarity to fight his growing panic with. Because what he believed he was missing was the merit, the value and the clean record to actually deserve a woman like Blair. What was not right, was just him. Or so he thought, or so his father had thought.

All day Chuck had to subdue that little, raspy loathing voice in his head that kept whispering to him the reasons why Blair wouldn't be there for him anymore; because he compromised her forever and would never see the light of her love again. And for once, Chuck was the only person failing to realize that he was the one who couldn't really understand and wait long enough.

Bad timing on a bad day.

* * *

**_June 2012_ **

**_Day five_ **

Blair could smell, and then taste on her lips, the faint trace of salt posing on her skin, as the sea breeze blew crisp against her.

She had lingered on her short walk back from the bathroom to the bed, just to stare for a moment at the beautiful, nightly sight of the harbor; she inhaled the fresh breath of air and took in the soft, rhythmic choir coming from the waves, a hum in the dark. Just like in the dark, Chuck had woken up to the cool feeling dabbing at his body, his eyes instantly locking on the slim, goddess-like shadow standing out in the nocturnal glare.

"Look at this view and that moon, ah it's stunning" Blair smiled; she hugged around his arms now lacing around her waist, her face turning to his nose and lips nuzzling at her own shoulder.

"It really is. Just not as stunning as this view I have from here" Chuck whispered to her ear, her skin and insides instantly quivering in response.

"I don't want to pack my bags tomorrow. Ugh, time with you always flies, even when we're stuck between four walls… it's a bittersweet feeling" Blair whined softly, her arms pressing her frame deeper into his embrace.

"Is there anything I can do to make the bitter go?" he grinned between the pecks he was feathering down her neck.

"Well…" Blair hummed, as she latched her fingers to his jaw, guiding him to meet her and lean into her lips. A long kiss sealed over a throaty sound that rose from both of them, the motion of their lips intensifying by the second.

Chuck loosened his grip from her waist, letting a hand hover up to her chest, the other drifting down to new heat radiating from her center.

Always so instinctively, Blair broke their kiss to rest her head back onto his shoulder, letting her body warm up under his touch and revel in that sensuous sensation, her left hand locked to his hair, her right hand holding her at the flat window sill.

She hadn't opened her eyes since their lips met, and yet she could see their bodies so clearly, like a scene she'd known by heart, like a painting she had stared at infinite times before. She could picture his glossy lips pinching o's at the base of her neck, his hand massaging the skin at her breast, following the right pattern; a palm and two fingers working her slickness to relieve her growing pulsing. And Blair didn't need a grain of imagination to visualize his manhood hardening under her pressure against his lower stomach.

"Mh- I missed you" Chuck breathed out, his hot breath puffing under her ear.

"I was in the bathroom for a minute… and- you were asleep" she grinned on a gasp, as his fingers reached deeper into her.

"I missed you while I was asleep" he hummed, his hand ghosting from her breast downwards to the unsheltered bud at her center.

A high pitched moan escaped Blair's mouth at the overwhelming touch, as both his hands were now working so wholly and perfectly at each of her demanding spots. She slightly bent forward, her left hand now clutching at the window's bottom frame to support her, her right hand reaching behind to wrap around him.

Chuck immediately drew his breath as the velvety of her palm fueled his fire, his faculties crushing under the sheer ecstasy of her contact.

She worked her motion just as he liked best when the time was ticking out, while simultaneously grinding herself to better meet his fingers, as she now longed for a more forceful, rawer contact herself.

Rapidly, their sounds grew louder and their movements turned from rhythmic to frantic, which led Chuck to place a hand under her stomach to support her bending body, holding her and preventing her from leaning far too outwards. He then set himself behind her, rubbing his palm down her back just as Blair thrusted herself around his length, causing the both of them to gasp for air.

He bent over, increasing his pressure and sheltering her back with his frame as he set his motion, while pouring wet kisses all over her back, goosebumps rising on her skin. Moments later, Blair felt herself thirsting for a more pervading attention, tentatively parting her thighs to give him more room to maneuver, and then lifted her right knee to search for support at the window; but there was none. Too high, too flat, too wide; and they were too far past the limit of playing around.

"Uh… Bed?" she chuckled, a slight frustration mixed in with her difficult breaths.

"Bed it is", he exhaled and scooped her up, swaying their way to the more comfortable solution; both of them reassured that the short-lived annoyance was about to be replaced by a much more appealing completion they were actually in the mood for.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I've already asked you earlier, but you were just too busy on me to answer... do we really have to leave today? We could reschedule for tomorrow morning maybe?" Blair pleaded jokingly, her fingers pecking softly at the bedewed, prickly skin on his chest.

"Mh yes we do unfortunately, your mother and the designers are waiting for you and I have work to take on in Dubai… the sooner I start the better it is" he hummed, pressing a kiss to her delicate frown.

"I can't believe the time has already come… I started to feel part of a different dimension, and a better one for sure" she sighed, nuzzling her left cheek against his chest.

"What do you mean?" his brows furrowing slightly at her discontent.

"Well… We're amazing here because we can be together but… Chuck what is going to happen now? Where does this leave us?" Blair raised her face to look at his, her free hand gesturing to the space around them.

"Leave us? It's a fresh start I suppose, a new chapter we can get past soon enough...with some patience..." Chuck muttered softly, trying to convince her that time was actually on their side for once.

"Mh thanks, but I've already read all the time-filling chapters in our story and I saw all the endings, none of which I liked," she replied abruptly, sensing her own patience getting thinner by the minute. "Chuck… let's be together, finally. No more excuses... why should we waste any more time, I think we've already lost enough. And these days weren't just a sex fest to reminisce the good old days I hope" Blair searched for his eyes, as she turned her body onto his to face him completely.

"Of course it wasn't like that Blair… but-"

"-but what? You don't want that?" she scoffed,

"I do, more than anything… It's just not that easy now, as much as I wish it was" his jaw tensed, his eyes lowered to the side opposite her.

"Chuck Bass, you bought me an engagement ring over two years ago for crying out loud. And I know you got it back from Harry Winston, I saw that you have it here with you yesterday." Blair huffed and lifted herself off his chest, so that she could clutch her fingers to his cheek and force him to look at her. And Chuck froze, locking his eyes with hers, as the mere mention of that ring brought him back to dark places, a dark alley, a dark room. He looked back at those times when he felt ready to propose to her although he most definitely was not. A grim door thrusted open, letting out the same frightening doubts, ghosts from his past circling around him again.

"I also still have the documents appointing you to my legacy and all my possessions that I had signed three years ago, for that matter; and we know what happened next. Gestures and tokens doesn't necessarily mean it's the right time, I think we've already established that." he said slowly, his tone sharpening, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Wh- you did what?! When were you going to tell me?" Blair scoffed indignantly, slapping a hand to his chest and pushing herself off him in a flash before darting out of bed. She went to fetch the night robe splashed at the end of the mattress and then wrapped it around herself, realizing just how fast her chest was beating with agitation.

"Blair, I was going to have them nullified" he sat up, wanting to look at her now standing at the other side of the room.

"I thought about it all year but, no matter who you were with, I still wanted you to take over everything in the event that- … At this point I'm glad I didn't get around to it since Lily is back with my father. You know I don't trust anyone more than I trust you" he lowered his voice, softening at her upset expression.

"I can't believe you never told me Chuck." she fretted, her arms folded over her stomach, her eyes piercing his.

"Well, I wanted to once I had proposed but then we went through our… phases," Chuck inhaled, his hand rubbing his jaw, "Besides, it's not like we managed to lounge on serious conversations that much these past months, now did we?" there was again the thorn sprouting off his rose.

"Chuck, we're about to go separate ways again for at least the whole summer, and this is what you're telling me? I chased you to this forsaken country, I told you I was sorry for toying you around and we made amends god knows how many times by this point. We've never been more clear about everything than we are now!" Blair just couldn't believe they were still having this conversation, she was over it; and she just wanted him. Moreover, she especially did not want to imagine any scenario where he wouldn't be taking care of his legacy himself, alive and right next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me about those documents if you weren't going to undo them? Why do you have that ring with you all the damn time if you're still not going to propose to me after the whole nine yards, after all these years where we did nothing but being madly in love with each other!?" Blair's tone hitched up a notch, her voice cracking as she felt something sharp expanding between her heart and her throat, warm moisture flooding her stinging eyes. Chuck instinctively stood up and made slow steps towards her, hating to see her cry for him even there.

"I… Blair, if you expect me to give you an exact date or location well, I just can't do that right now. It's a countdown I wouldn't know how to set." he sighed dismally and looked down to avoid seeing the disappointment washing over her face once again.

"Alright then. I'll be taking a bath now. Alone." Blair exhaled, cleared her throat and then vanished inside the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

* * *

The chandelier shimmering above her eyes had exactly fifty eight round crystals hanging from the bottom frame, twelve of which were of a bigger size; Blair couldn't count the ones swirling up to the top from her angle but she didn't mind, besides she didn't plan on leaving that bathtub anytime soon. And then he knocked again.

"Blair… it's been sometime, lingering into cool water for too long probably isn't the best idea. And do you want anything to eat?" his muffled voice echoed from the door through the marbled room.

"I'm fine!" she shouted, still feeling irritated, and trying to hold a sneeze.

Without making a sound, she carefully stood up to not let Chuck know that she was following his advice, and reached for the bathrobe waiting for her by the sink. She let the water drain and started drying herself up, noticing how slow and flavorless that routine now was without him around her.

Blair dawdled around the bathroom, buttering herself up with every cosmetic she had at hand and inspecting every pore at the mirror; anything to make him wait for her a little longer.

Indefinite minutes later, and tired of feeling bored, she finally decided to unlock the door. Chuck was standing right in front of it waiting for her, his smug look on his face, his robe wrapped around his body, his hand holding yet another Dom magnum. "Did you have a nice bath, my love?" he whispered with a grin, receiving a roll of eyes and a scoff in return.

"Yes I enjoyed having the bathtub all for myself for once, thank you" she replied sarcastically, yet unable to suppress the smile curling her lips.

"Come here," Chuck took her hand with his and brought it to his mouth, his lips lingering on a long kiss. He then pulled her between his arms, placing his lips to her forehead. "I didn't mean to upset you Blair, I'm sorry. Let's sit down for a minute and talk, I got us some food" Chuck muttered.

"Yes let's. Did you get the tartare? Or the scampi's maybe?" she asked, her stomach growling at that mention.

"Mh no, sorry. You didn't tell me when I asked you" he snorted softly,

"Forget it, it's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway" Blair lied, and then got herself a plate of vol-au-vents.

They sat next to each other on the edge of the bed, facing the food tray, and she noticed that he tidied up the sheets, had the flowers replaced with fresh roses and had started gathering their belongings to their suitcases.

Blair lifted her legs up and laid them onto Chuck's distractedly, her body leaning closer to his.

"Mh, okay I guess I was actually hungry." she chuckled softly, bringing a pastry to her mouth. "Chuck… I shouldn't have pushed you earlier, I'm just… impatient. And hearing you talk about inheritances and all that freaked me out a little" she said, her head lulling to his shoulder.

"I get it, it was tactless and uncalled for… but as you said, this was the time to finish our tell-all." he spoke gently, before putting his plate back on the tray and shifting his torso to face her.

"Blair, when you said you were all in, I know you meant it. What I need now is that you bet on us for a little longer. I know it's exhausting, I feel like we've spent years just waiting around but it's the last step, this I can promise you." he affirmed, looking straight into her eyes and holding both her hands into his, securely.

"Yes I know, you need to get back onto your feet and make sure Bart doesn't cut you off from your empire again… I just… Can we face this together? As a couple?" she said quietly, a pout shaping her lips.

"I'm afraid we can't. As hard as it is, I won't let Bart, or whoever he pays, to get to you or use you as a weapon against me. I won't trust a word of his ever again Blair, I know he won't stop until I'm out of his way. But I'll get there first and make sure he'll be the one beneath me" he kissed the back of her fingers, apologetically.

"I can't let him, or myself, dare to blame your influence in case things get bad; I have to do this on my own, and the responsibility will be mine alone, it's my duty. But we'll still be able to support each other through it all... I'll get myself back to where I'm supposed to be for good and you'll prove to your mother that you can take over the company splendidly in no time" Chuck stated heartily.

"Well, we'll see about that. I am no designer, I haven't even finished college, this past year I've done nothing but show my face in a few magazines… I'm not sure I can be like my mother" she said in a low tone, insecurities finding their way out to her mind.

"But that's exactly the point. She chose you for the task Blair, she wants you to represent the brand and guide it into the new era, your era. You're a stakhanoviste like me, I know you'll work hard to prove you're more than prepared, and I'll be there for you whatever extra help you'll need" he drifted a hand under her chin, rubbing a thumb over it.

"Well when you put it that way… I guess it will be nice to celebrate our mutual success while we wait. And I'll still be able to look out for you from the distance." she found her smile back, leaning to his face and searching for the comfort of his lips; and once again she felt so grateful for his unconditional support, which never failed to help reignite her self-assurance.

"Actually, there'll be no need for a college degree once we both have a billion dollar company bearing our name. We'll have other achievements framed in our offices" she affirmed, a mighty feeling coming back to her.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Blair Cornelia Waldorf" he smiled, just as the offhand rehearsing of her full name hit him in the chest, foretelling that someday soon he would get to say it again while kneeling down to her and letting her ring finally settle where it belonged, crossing its finish line.

A sudden idea formed before Chuck, an instinct, a buzz fluttering down his guts and suggesting something that could seal them in a mutual promise; something to keep in mind and to remind themselves what was finally waiting for them at the winning post.

He leaned in to Blair, leaving a light peck to her lips, and then stood up, her eyes glaring at him inquiringly. He unzipped his bag and fetched in a flash the familiar small box before turning and swiftly sitting back next to her.

"Chuck you don't have to-" she managed to mutter, sensing her stomach drop to her feet, her heart rising to her throat.

"Blair, listen. I know you've never really given much credit to metaphysics or fate, but there's something about this ring… It was yours the second my eyes laid on it; it encases you, your light. And there's a reason why it always caught up with me, no matter if I lost it or got rid of it with time. I thought I was overreacting when I picked the Erickson Beamon for you, but the jolt this ring gave me was unexpected to say the least; I... froze." a timid smile flashed on his lips as he opened the leathery case between their bodies.

Blair looked at the shiny, dazzling gem and felt a warming tide rising and spreading in her chest; an overflowing, positive sensation that replaced the icy blow that the same exact view gave her in Paris not too long ago.

"It truly is me in the shape of a big diamond. It's perfect, bold, bright and elegant; you outdid yourself with this one Bass" she giggled, trying to minimize the quiver showing through her voice.

"I know you better than I know myself, you know that" he grinned, taking the ring out of its velvet and holding it closer to her face. "I want you to keep this ring Blair; I've had it on me long enough and it's time I pass our baton to you. I want it to be the same reminder that it was for me, something to hold onto whenever the waiting will make you sad, discouraged or doubtful… it's a concrete memento of my love for you and of our light, our future." Chuck muttered, not sure how to find suitable words for this moment.

"Are you turning our engagement into a marathon now?" she tittered loudly, her eyes visibly watery, her hand reaching out to connect with him.

"Mh, it's more like a pact. We agree to stick to our willpower and work on our careers before we get together for good. It's a token to help us stay patient and focused. No distractions Blair, the sooner we get where we need to be the sooner we can put an end to this chase of ours" he smiled gently, feeling overpowered by the emotion.

"I don't remember saying I would agree but I admit that these carats are very convincing." she returned a wide smile back at him, "I guess it does represent the prize waiting for us at the end of this road; just a taste of victory but it's a tangible and a beautiful one. And it'll make you feel physically close to me everytime we won't be able to be." she exhaled, beaming under the few happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you Blair, unconditionally, even if I can't propose to you now, this is my promise, my presence and an eternal symbol of my heart. And it's yours, it always has been". Chuck brought the ring to his lips and pressed intensely, as if he was sealing part of his love inside the jewel.

"I love you too, Chuck, my romantic man." she teased, her voice ringing cheerfully, "although this pact sounds more like a new type of martyrdom game now" Blair laughed, rubbing her eyes dry with the side of her fingers, "I won't wear it though, that will have to wait for the real proposal. But I will string it to a long, thin chain so I can keep it on my heart at all times until the moment comes" she affirmed excitedly, now turning the ring gingerly under her eyes.

The emotion of this moment and the sound of these words instantly sparked in Chuck the need to trap her lips with his; he curled his palm around her fingers, both of them now treasuring the ring. And as they lowered their fist to make room for their mouths to meet, Blair's own impulse rushed to his, her free hand reaching to the back of his head to hold him firmly to her body.

They kissed hungrily and deeply; a warm, luscious moisture increasing between their tongues as the humid traces of her tears vanished from her skin.

Chuck brought a hand to her waist, breaking their passionate motion to catch their breaths, his fingers undoing and gliding the silky, pearly waistband off her robe.

Blair glanced at his hand moving elegantly, when a thought hit her all of a sudden: she pulled the thin string of fabric from his fingers and threaded it in the ring, making it hang like a charm. She pressed the jewel to her left wrist and then started to coil the cord around it repeatedly. "Would you knot it together for me? I know it's been a while since the last time" her sultry eyes gave him a wicked look, suggestive images from their past experiments surfacing to both their minds. "You're so right, my love. I'll have to revise the techniques" he grinned, kissing the little bow he had just tied to her forearm, which was now sporting a million dollar diamond ring.

Not wasting a second more, she suddenly jerked up and went to straddle his lap, her lips burying into his once again. He pressed her tightly against him, and ran his hands up and down her back, pulling and sliding the robe off Blair as her hands were working to strip him off his.

Chuck held her firmly in his arms, then stood up swiftly to let the fabric drop from his body before laying her carefully back onto the bed, lining the top of her thighs with the edge of the mattress.

"I thought you weren't going to kneel down today?" she teased as she noticed him lowering before her.

In response to that, Chuck bent forward between her legs and pulled her lower body to his face with a tug of his hands, instantly brushing his tongue from her inner thigh to her mound, which turned her mocking tone into a breathless gasp.

Next thing she knew, he plunged to savour her fully, voraciously and greedy, unable to resist that part of her any longer. And she was immediately overwhelmed by the lush, bursting sensation spreading from her center, driving her higher by the second; her thighs laced around him to keep him as close to her as she could, her fingers grasped at his hair, her breathing labored and louder. Blair's release exploded fiercely, fast and frantic, a long throaty cry jolting her against his glistening, skilled mouth. And as soon as her senses came back to her, she sat up and kissed Chuck deeply, instantly taking him onto her body as she felt overwhelmed with gratitude and lust anew.

Both of them were consumed with the physical need for each other, as they knew they had to make those last few hours count as much as they could before checking out of their suite. All while being aware that the next time they would make love after that day, it would have to be once they took the step towards being husband and wife; and little did they know that the next time was going to be on nothing less than their very wedding night.

The following hours were indeed spent in tangling their heated bodies together, whispering words of lust and devotion to each other's ears every time that their lips were freed from the other's.

Blair often found herself staring at their frames shifting positions in the mirror, reveling in those erotic acts, and mostly hoping to embed those moments, sensations and images into her mind for the time to come. She especially liked the shiny point at her wrist, its glint so noticeable in the glassy reflection; just as Chuck especially liked being able to admire the jewel finally on the person it had been designed for.

What also characterized their last day in Monte Carlo, and as it normally would happen for them daily, was an indefinite number of I love you's. Murmurs as they made love, melancholic sighs as they packed their bags, reassured affirmations as they took their taxi back to the airport and then messages on their phones as they suddenly found themselves miles away from each other.

But what was new this time was the absolute absence of fear and hesitation: after being able to catch a sight of where destiny was finally, rightfully guiding them to, Chuck and Blair had the full certainty to win their ultimate prize.

They realized that those few days together had gifted them with a taste of what their future would, sooner than later, look like. An invaluable tomorrow filled with mutual, unconditional love and support, trust and honesty, assurance and complete partnership. The painful, tortuous climb that their past had set them off onto, now finally paving its way down to their much delayed ever after.

Forever is an eerie, intimidating word only for those who don't really know what to do with it, who to share it with; and they didn't have a single, mere doubt about how they wanted theirs to be like.

And forever Chuck and Blair would be unquestionably reassured that they truly had found in each other their jackpot for life, winning at last that accidental bet they had involuntarily, but luckily, started years before in the back of a limo.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The opening lyrics are from "Lust for Life" by Lana del Rey of course, she wrote it for them.
> 
> \- I had to do some character regression with Blair and Chuck's writing in the s3 flashbacks, obviously. I hope it was ic enough as it's something out of my comfort zone, but I wanted to highlight the different places they were at back then and show where the "ring" started its race to them.
> 
> \- In the flashback, Nate is referring to that time he wanted Blair to move in with him just to win her back from Chuck in s2.
> 
> \- I am NO expert in jewellery, let alone diamonds, so I did some research on the HW site and on different decent-looking blogs, especially for the information regarding the shapes and the halo feature. The price is an assumption because it's disclosed with buying clients only, but I did find a source claiming that it has to be around 1 million (based on a similar ring costing 500k with half its carats.)
> 
> \- This is the first time I write them actually fighting so yeah, hope it's credible enough. I just want them to be happy at all times.
> 
> \- And this is a wrap-up! Thank you all for reading this fic, it's my first one so it holds a special place in my heart although it was more of a training camp! And I hope I made the Monte Carlo gap some justice. I definitely plan to write more soon, probably one-shots featuring missing moments - and their life post wedding definitely.
> 
> \- I appreciate all of you who read to this point and who gave me any kind of feedback or support, it means a lot.
> 
> \- A final special thanks to my beta readers as usual!
> 
> \- You can find me @chairburlesque on twitter


End file.
